


To Whom It May Concern: The Lively Correspondence of House Naberrie-Skywalker

by Ann3onymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Complicated Relationships, Correspondence, Diary/Journal, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Family Healing, Family Issues, Grief/Mourning, Letters, Love Letters, Padmé Amidala Lives, Politics, Pride and Prejudice References, Rey is a boss, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, TW: mentions of disfigurement, court intrigue, tw: mentions of war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 27,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann3onymous/pseuds/Ann3onymous
Summary: Miss Rey James is a proficient herbalist attracting the attention of the Duke of Ahch-to. With this connection, her fortunes are about to change.Dear Rose,The Duke of Coruscant, who I had seen brooding at the library over papers the last few days, entered moments after. It was an eerie timing, for sure. However, it afforded me a better look of his countenance.He makes for an intimidating figure. Tall, broad, and has a capricious magnetism. His eyes are dark, but shone with intelligence and shrewdness. I can scarcely reconcile the gentle poetry of his youth to the hardness of his mien.This story is told not in narrative, but through correspondence and journal entries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thank @Hesterbyrde for her beta/edit help, and enthusiasm for this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Hesterbyrde for her enthusiasm for this story, and for the editing/beta.
> 
> I recommend that you switch to "Read Entire Work" view than clicking through chapter! :)

**Spring, 1815**

**Tatooine Estate**

Artoo,

If I remember correctly, upon our last visit to the Varykino Estate - or was it to Theed Royal Palace? - we chanced upon a lovely herbalist. Raina, I believe was her name.

L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking interest! 
> 
> Everyone writes notes like your boss writes emails.


	2. Chapter 2

Sir,

Her name is Rey, and I shall send an invitation. Might I inquire if this is on an official invitation or a personal one?

Arthur


	3. Chapter 3

A,

Fortnight.

L

* * *

The Private Secretary to The Duke of Ahch-to

is desired by His Royal Highness to invite

Miss Rey James

to dine and stay at Lars House on Thursday, the 22nd of April, at seven o’Clock.

Tatooine Estate The favor of an answer is desired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love I've been getting!

Miss James presents her compliments to the Private Secretary to The Duke of Ahch-to and has the honor to accept His Royal Highness's kind invitation to Lars House on the 22nd of April.

* * *

Dear Mr. Finn,

My sincerest apologies for this untoward news. I have been invited to dine with His Royal Highness, the Duke of Ahch-to two weeks hence. And, therefore, I am unable to complete your order for Black Morel mushrooms. However, I do have a reserve batch of dried Chanterelle mushrooms from last season for your procurement in lieu of the original order. I shall arrange to have Barnaby Barnes deliver samples of the dried Chanterelles. And if you like them, I’ve instructed him to expedite your order.

I very much appreciate your business! 

  


Yours sincerely,

Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh -- a quick response from Rey!


	5. Chapter 5

Dearest Rey,

I sent these ribbons as soon as I heard the news from Mr. Finn. My sister, Paige, was kind enough to inform me that she can lend you a dress or two for the occasion. You may acquire it at Mr. Hays-Minor’s shop. But come quickly so she can work her magic on it!

Yours sincerely,

Rose

* * *

BB,

As we’ve discussed earlier, after delivering the poultices to Ms. Kanata, hurry to Mr. Finn’s with a sample of the dried Chanterelles -- no more than half a handful as a sample! I do believe he would want to order, so bring a half sack with you anyway. 

Additionally, please go directly to my friend Commander Dameron-- I believe he is in town, if Mr. Plutt presses further complaint about your new employ. You are my employee now, and I shan’t see you get further harassed. 

I’ll return in a few hours. Sweep the floors if I am not there by the end of the business day.

Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes on notes on notes on notes.
> 
> Also, our Ms. Rose is definitely a Mrs. Finn.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose,

Your sister’s handiwork is divine. I am utterly grateful for the loan. I’ve purchased some new dresses - simple ones, for all my hems are tattered. I scarcely feel like myself. I shall write to you as soon as I arrive at Tatooine Estate. For now, BB and I must focus on finding those elusive Plom Blooms... 

Rey


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank those who are following this little story. It's much appreciated!

Artoo,

Garden lunch w/ our guest instead of a dinner. I’d like it rather informal. We should have a turn about the gardens.

L

* * *

Dearest Rose,

I have arrived at my destination safely, and with time to spare. It would seem that I brought rain with me. Neverthematter, I was received cordially by the Duke’s Private Secretary, Mr. Arthur Dethoo, and was shown a lovely suite for my stay. However, simply calling it a suite does its magnificence injustice. The sitting room alone is the size of Mr. Plutt’s entire first floor - conservatory included! My fingers itched imagining having to scrub the floors.

Mr. Dethoo informed me that His Royal Highness desired a luncheon in the gardens of Lars House instead of dinner. I find this most peculiar. Alas, I am far too unsophisticated to know whether this is a slight. I am happy to be here and have the honor of staying in such a fine home. As for the reason of this invitation, I haven't a clue. I guess I shall find out soon enough.

I have asked permission to take leave to go to the nearest town and explore this evening. Mr. Dethoo kindly provided a phaeton and the most surefooted horses -- they’re getting ready as I write. I was told by a servant that Anchorhead is a little larger than Niima, and their glasswares of a high quality.

Yours,

Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's unfolding!
> 
> Prince Luke of House Nabarrie-Skywalker, Duke of Ahch-To, owns Tatooine Estate, and resides in the Stately Home, Lars House. 
> 
> I envision Lars House as Harewood House.


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Finn,

I have found quality glassware here at Anchorhead town. I’ve taken the liberty of sending this one for you. Consider it a gift for your friendship and patronage. 

Sincerely,

Rey

* * *

Dear Miss Paige,

Please accept these Murano beads from Italy as a token of my gratitude for your loan and services. I chanced upon them in the market in a nearby town. Dare I say that they have more variety of wares than our town.

Yours Sincerely,

Rey

* * *

Dearest Rose,

It has rained terribly the last three days. The weather is utterly tempestuous. A few hours of sun and then torrential rains!

The Duke has taken his meals in his study, attending to matters of the estate. I feel as though I brought ill luck. A part of me feels his reclusiveness borders on incivility,  however, I do understand that the matters of the estate are more important. 

There was flooding in the great lawn! The well stocked lake nearby poured its contents into the lawn, when the spillway grew blocked. Do pray for reprieve. 

I have so much leisure time, I’ve taken to reading and exploring the home. It is so grand that I haven’t even chanced upon His Highness at all. 

Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we can see, Mr. Finn is a business owner himself. He's an innkeeper with his wife, Rose. They are known for their food, and people travel far and wide to dine therein. They get their herbs and spices from Rey.
> 
> Mrs. Paige Tico is a gifted seamstress. Mr. Hays-Minor is her maternal grand uncle, and she's set to inherit that business even though the family was not close. Yes, she's that talented that they passed over their bumbling male cousins!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *le gasp*

Dearest Rey, 

I am sorry to hear that you feel this way. These great men surely have many things in mind, and we humble servants must make due at their leisure. Please, do not let your insecurities breed ill will. From what I read, the servants have been amiable, and Mr. Dethoo, kind.

Do tell me of your diverting activities?

Also, I did notice that the paper of your last letter is of superior stock. Did you purchase them at Anchorhead, or were they supplied from the Duke’s household? 

Yours, 

Rose

* * *

Rose,

Such eye you have! I did not notice until your reply. However, I did notice the Duke supplies all the writing desks within his home with stationery. Yes, even for the servant’s quarters. They are not left to want papers, pen, and ink. I shall explain the reason for this.

In my explorations of the House, I found an intimate picture gallery, not too far from the Duke’s apartments. There are portraits of Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Padmé Amidala Naberrie, the Dowager Empress; Her Majesty Queen Leia, and her husband, His Royal Highness, Prince Han, the Duke of Chandrila. There is even a bust of a young Prince Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant. 

A servant informed me that His Highness, the Duke of Ahch-to is the only member of the family to have had a bust of the late Emperor Anakin, the Lord Vader, as a young man, when he was a Knight of the Jedi Order. Apparently, the Dowager Empress had requested it from her son just a few days before I arrived, so I was not able to see it. I am told that the bust captured his handsome features before the war had marred it.

Anyway, all about the picture gallery, framed correspondences from each one of their majesties and highnesses are displayed. Some letters are long, and filled with longing. Some notes look to contain jests only the recipient is privy to. But in all, the most beautiful work is that of the letters from the Duke of Coruscant. His penmanship is divine. I was moved to tears at the elegance and flourish of his writing. 

One such piece, is a poem the Duke of Coruscant, aged 12, wrote for his uncle. It described the ruins of an old monastery in County Cork in Ireland, where their highnesses had taken holiday. Even at a young age, the Duke of Coruscant displays sensitivity.

This is why everyone in the house is encouraged to write, and are given the means to do so. I am told by Mr. Dethoo that thrice a year, a master penman is invited by the Duke of Ahch-to to teach new servants, servant’s children, and even the local children in the surrounding towns how to write, and write well. 

It is intriguing, to say the least. My upbringing afforded me legible handwriting. But as you know I am a voracious reader-- I have found the library here well stocked, and I am excited to read the volumes on exotic plants.

I must end this thought here. I am being summoned.

Yours Sincerely,

Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Queen Padmé Amidala of House Naberrie, married Prince Anakin of House Skywalker, a foreign prince of a small principality, after a very long and complicated engagement. House Naberrie has been allied with the smaller House Skywalker for centuries. However, because House Skywalker provided little "gain" the peers of the kingdom denied consent of their monarch's engagement until she threatened the dissolution of her government and revocation of titles for those against - she married Anakin soon after.
> 
> Prince Anakin was created as the Duke of Tatooine (even though he is Prince of Tatooine, the principality). His passions were for adventure and the navy. He is know as The Lord Vader amongst the fleet. His sailing prowess lead to military conquests of foreign lands, hence, the growth of the empire. 
> 
> Upon royal decree, of His Imperial Majesty Emperor Anakin, all children born of the Monarch hence forth, will carry the house and family style of House Naberrie-Skywalker.
> 
> Other members of House Naberrie-Skywalker:
> 
> His Royal Highness, Prince Lucas Lars, Duke of Ahch-to. Mr. Arthur Dethoo is his Personal Secretary
> 
> Her Majesty, Queen Leia Organa. Mr. Thierie-Piot is her Personal Secretary
> 
> His Royal Highness, Prince Han Solo, Duke of Chandrila
> 
> His Royal Highness, Prince Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant


	10. Chapter 10

To the Private Secretary of Her Imperial Majesty, Dowager Empress Padmé Amidala-Naberrie: 

Dear Lady Sabé ,

I regret to write to in behalf of His Royal Highness, Prince Luke. He is of ill health, and was placed in a deep sleeping stupor. The weather of late, is the cause. His Highness was struck with lightning as he was walking from the mews back into Lars House. Thankfully, we have an herbalist at hand who was able to stabilize his condition, and prevent further damage to the injuries he incurred. 

We urgently request the Dowager Empress’ presence in Tatooine Estate.

Yours Respectfully,

Arthur Dethoo, His Royal Highness’ Private Secretary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GASP*
> 
> Poor Mr. Dethoo, no rest for him at all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artoo trying to wrangle everyone back to Lars House.   
Give the man a stiff drink, he'll need it!
> 
> I'd like the readers to note how Artoo writes to people.   
How do you write emails to coworkers?

To the Private Secretary of Her Majesty, Queen Leia:

Dear Mr. Thierie-Piot,

Posthaste!

We request the presence of her Majesty and his royal highness at Tatooine Estate. Master Luke is in a grave state - a coma, and burns from lightning. He is stable… for now. More on this when you come!

Arthur Dethoo 

* * *

To the Equerry of His Royal Highness, Prince Benjamin:

Dear General Hux,

Please inform His Royal Highness, Prince Benjamin, that his uncle, the Duke of Ahch-To is of ill health. He was struck by lightning, received burns, and currently in a deep state of sleeping stupor. 

We request His Royal Highness' presence in Tatooine Estate -- posthaste!

Yours Respectfully,

Arthur Dethoo, His Royal Highness' Private Secretary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the writer, it tickles me that there must be many horses dashing out of Lars house to go deliver messages. But not really. By 1820 Regency England, the postal system was so efficient that mail can be delivered from Bath to London, some 120 miles, in a day. In London, an invitation sent in the morning will have a reply by the afternoon. 
> 
> Rey is totally making use of the Duke of Ahch-to's hospitality, she's not paying for her letters to Rose, and I'm mighty sure that it gets to her BFFs in posthaste!


	12. Chapter 12

To the Private Secretary of His Royal Highness, The Duke of Ahch-to:

With regret, the Duke of Coruscant cannot be present. He wishes me to extend his regards.

Respectfully,

Armitage Hux, G.F.O., His Royal Highness’ Equerry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presenting the Private Secretary/Equerry of Prince Benjamin Solo of House Naberrie-Skywalker, Duke of Coruscant, General Armitage Hux. General of the First Order.
> 
> You can begin to imagine how this piece of communique will be taken by their Majesties.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be too unhappy with our idiot son! Haha

To the Private Secretary of Her Majesty, Queen Leia:

Mr. Thierie-Piot,

It would seem that the Duke of Coruscant shall not be attending to his uncle. Best tell Her Majesty.

  


Arthur Dethoo 

* * *

  


Ben,

How do you mean to not attend to your uncle? You _merely_ wish him your regards - no prayers or words of comfort?

Leia R

* * *

Your Majesty,

I am preparing for a tour. I cannot merely stop preparations for my eight-month exploration of the South East Orient.

Your son

* * *

Now is not the time to be bull-headed, Ben.

Your father - H

* * *

To His Royal Highness, Prince Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant:

Dear Prince Benjamin,

Your grandmother requests you come --

Yours Sincerely,

Sabé, Personal Secretary to Her Imperial Majesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben is a mess and a half.
> 
> Will he acquiesce to his grandmother's request?
> 
> Also, LR, Leia Regina, it's not her name, obviously. But Regina is Latin for "queen". A king would sign "Rex". So LR is Leia, whilst Luke signs his notes with "L".


	14. Chapter 14

Lord Snoke, 

My relatives are pulling rank. Therefore, I must place our planning for our expedition on hold for the ill health of my uncle. I assure you I do not take pleasure in this diversion. However, needs must, regardless of inconvenience.

I send to you Armitage Hux, General of the First Order, and my equerry, to settle my affairs.

Ren, Duke of Coruscant

* * *

Dearest Rose,

Such horrible news! Three days past, a terrible storm came upon Tatooine Estate. The Duke, upon finishing a short ride inspecting the blocked spillway which lead to the flooding of the front lawn, was struck by lighting! He was carrying a tool in hand which melted through the thick leather glove and all over his hand.

Rose, it was terrible. Mr. Dethoo called me in haste to the Duke’s personal apartments. The stench of burning flesh-- I swear, my mind’s eye saw flashes of fire from a time long ago - perhaps, when I was a child. 

That matter aside, I was tasked to help the Duke as his personal surgeon and physicians were called. I gave him doses of Valerian and Skullcap, to induce sleep, and made poultices of Calendula and Lavender for burns all over his body. Thankfully, the Duke’s groundskeeper have these items in stock. 

When his surgeons and physician came hours later, they saw my handiwork and applauded me for my quick actions. However, they decided to amputate the Duke’s sword hand lest septicemia set in. His physician, impressed with my work, has me tend to his wounds. Doctor Obediah Kenobi remains here, within the house, but has deferred to me to tend to the wounds. 

He had mentioned, “you are far more competent than the nurse we have in this town.” I am thankful, and I am utterly honored.

Earlier this morning, her Imperial Majesty, the Dowager Empress Padmé  arrived with a sparse retinue. She is a tiny woman, but it is clear when she enters the room, she suffuses it with her effervescence. Her dark eyes are keen and expressive. Her smile ebullient.

And a few hours after her arrival, when I was mixing a new batch of herbs for poultices for his Highness, Her Majesty, Queen Leia and Prince Han arrived. They carried a different energy about them. The Queen, whisked herself immediately into her twin brother’s chambers to be by his side, and the Prince, sauntered to Mr. Dethoo in the drawing room.

Their Majesties’ Private Secretary, Mr. Thierie-Piot, and Mr. Dethoo, all spoke in hushed tones, with gruff punctuations from Prince Han. I focused on mixing the herbs, even as the back of my neck prickled at their observation.

Their Majesties were present as I changed the Duke’s wraps. I was surprised when the Dowager Empress and the Queen did not shy away from looking at the burns. In fact, I did spy them sharing a look. 

It is late. I shall write to you again, very soon!

Sincerely,

Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, poor Luke.
> 
> Also, yes, at the moment, Ben absolutely does not have any redeeming qualities.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as this story unfolds!

Personal Diary of Her Imperial Majesty, Padmé, Dowager Empress of House Naberrie-Skywalker

30th April, 1815

I arrived a few hours ahead of my daughter and son-in-law. The journey to Tatooine Estate from Theed was difficult due to the weather. The roads were a mess, and the carriage, though light, still got stuck. We could have arrived in half the time, were it not so dreadful. 

Thankfully, the every wise, Lady Sabé, only packed the essentials and, therefore, our coach was unencumbered. Miré will send more of our effects in the days to come. I am glad to be here with my children. We are all here… save for Ben. 

This pricks at my heart. I worry for my grandson. The strife between his parents and himself has been insufferable. Especially during private gatherings. It would seem that there is hardly a family occasion where it does not end in raised voices. So much for diplomacy.

I know it was a mistake to allow Lord Snoke to come back to court and become acquainted with Ben at such an impressionable age. I should have listened to Han, but in my despair, I wanted my grandson to know of his grandfather. Lord Snoke, after all was a faithful servant to my beloved husband. I shall not blame Dr. Kenobi, nor dear old Dr. Jinn’s absence at court for they had retired to the countryside after Ani’s death. They had and continue to feel shame for the disfigurement.

  
  


I find it curious that the herbalist, my son’s guest, Miss Rey James, placed him in a deep sleep. I had asked her reasoning for this. She stated it was to lessen his pain - “by placing him asleep, we can tend to his wounds without placing much discomfort on his person.” It worked out well that he remained asleep as they amputated his hand. It is a blessing for her quick thinking. 

My son sleeps peacefully, and Miss James tends to his wounds. I am comforted. 

I had imagined him in great pain -- screaming. I shudder to remember the great pain Ani was in. Dreadful.

Padmé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Padmés Achilles heel is definitely Anakin.


	16. Chapter 16

Personal Diary of Dr. Obediah W. Kenobi

30th April, 1815

I sense great things from that herbalist, Miss Rey James. I am thoroughly impressed by her work. She is clever. Her skill as an herbalist rivals that of any chemists from the great schools in the Capitol. 

Perhaps, if we had responded to Anakin the same way, he would not have been as traumatized after his burns… probably would not have carried such hatred afterward. 

I maintain great shame for having inflicted such pain to my dearest friend. Though it has been decades, I can still hear his screams of anguish as we amputated his hand, and roughly treated his burns. It is par for the course, during a war, that injuries are sustained -- I should have listened to that _feeling_. 

How many entries have I written about Anakin’s pain throughout the years?

O.W. Kenobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more history this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Rey,

I shall say a prayer for the Duke this Sunday. I have not read anything in the Papers about his condition. Don’t fret, I made sure to keep your confidence on the matter - I’ve hidden our correspondence away from prying eyes.

I wonder, will His Highness, the Duke of Coruscant come? His grandmother, and parents are there. I am sure he is concerned for his uncle.

Or is he as black-hearted as the Papers claim him to be?

Shall I send BB to you in case you are need of any supplies from your own shop?

Rose

* * *

Hux,

I have arrived at Tatooine Estate. Send mourning clothes with my valet. I want to be prepared should my uncle pass. 

Find my grandfather’s sword. I have a feeling.

Without delay.

Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the love I've been getting for this story!


	18. Chapter 18

Rose,

I took lunch with Her Imperial Majesty! She is so lovely, wise, and kind. Her laughter is warm.

I was approached this morning by Lady Sabé, her Lady-in-waiting, and life long friend. “Her Imperial Majesty wishes your presence at lunch. No need to burden yourself with your dress -- she is understanding.” Lady Sabé looks awfully like Her Imperial Majesty -- the same warm brown eyes, although, she is taller.

I still wore the best dress your sister loaned. I had thought we would take lunch in the dining room, but I was invited to dine with her in her suite. Upon entering the drawing room, I curtsied deeply, but I was shocked moments later to see her standing before me, and to feel her hand on my head.

“None of that, duckling,” she chuckled.

I arose - I am almost a head taller than Her Majesty. She took my hand and lead me to her table. Lady Miré, another one of Her Majesty’s Laides-in-Waiting, promptly brought out the soup course. Her Majesty inquired about my life, my business, and why I was a guest.

I was privy to Her Majesty’s thoughts - 

“My son, Luke, has a certain  _ sensitivity _ about him, as does my daughter. They get it from their father. My grandson, the Duke of Coruscant--who now goes by Lord Kylo Ren amongst his military and expedition acquaintances, has the same gift. I can only help but sigh -- this gift of unnatural perceptiveness is a boon, yet, it has led to many personal folly." She paused, "you, my dear, however, are a gift.”

I had replied, “Ma’am, I find you unnaturally perceptive, going by what has been said about you in the Papers. Are you touched with this gift as well?”

“Perhaps. However, I’d wager, that I am only  _ naturally _ perceptive," she smiled wickedly, "and inclined to be especially astute in the presence of Court. It was such a burden to inherit the throne at such a young age; marry a foreign prince for love, but of little standing in the eyes of the Peers, and share with him equal power. Our country would not have become an empire had it not for my late husband’s industriousness in that respect. Yet, I would not have lost the love of my life to the horrors and ravages of war, had it not been to that same industriousness fueled by his  _ sensitivities _ .”

Half way past the main course, the doors had all but burst open. The Duke of Coruscant arrived in a flurry. I scarcely made his features -- as it was all a blur. He, donned in all black attire, knelt and bowed his head at his grandmother’s side. All I saw was her hand in his leathered glove before he kissed it and whirled out of the room. There was no acknowledgement of my presence.

I must have had eyes as large as saucers. For when her Majesty looked upon me, she laughed heartily. 

“They are all like that,” she sighed after her laugh. “They get their theatrics from their father. Grandfather, in Benjamin’s case.”

I shall end it here. Mr. Thierie-Piot, is waiting for me.

Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My parlance or euphemism for the Force is "sensitivities". A little more back story about the family. 
> 
> Also, leave it to Ben to make an entrance!


	19. Chapter 19

BB,

Quickly pack half of all our stock. Sell the half-dried Morels at a third of the price as it would rot in your journey. A wagon will come two days hence to fetch you, and our supplies. 

Bring the three most recent ledgers, the last four of my private journals, and two recipe books. Make sure to lock the older ledgers in the vault and secure the key around your neck! A guard will be posted to watch our shop whilst you are away. 

We now have a Royal Warrant of Appointment! More on this when you come.

Rey

* * *

The Lord Chamberlain’s Office

This is to Certify that by the command of 

The Queen

I have appointed

Niima Herbals Ltd

into the place and quality of

Suppliers of Herbal Medicines and Medicinal Services

to Her Majesty 

to hold said place until this Royal Warrant shall be withdrawn or otherwise revoked

This Warrant is granted to 

Miss Rey James

trading under the title stated above and empowers the holder to display the Royal Arms in connection with the Business, but does not carry the right to make use of the Arms as a flag or trademark. 

The Warrant is strictly personal to the Holder and will become void and must be returned to The Keeper of the Privy Purse in any of the circumstances specified when it is granted. 

Given under the hand and seal on this third day of May 1815, in the thirty-fifth year of her reign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Favor shines upon Rey and BB!
> 
> The certificate of appointment is given by the Sovereign and the members of the Royal Family to businesses of utmost quality. Rey was taught the Art of Herbalism (Herbal Medicine) by none other than Mr. Unkar Plutt. Scavenging plants, herbs, flowers, fungi for natural medicine. I'd like to think, because Rey was good at finding these things, Unkar wasn't a too terrible. But he wasn't the most ideal parental figure since Rey was an indentured servant.
> 
> We shall explore more of Rey's history as the story goes on.


	20. Chapter 20

To Lord Q.G. Jinn, my dearest friend and mentor -

I believe interesting events have begun to unfold here at Tatooine Estate. Prince Luke has sustained a grievous injury. It is kismet, in a way, as his sword hand had needed amputation. 

No announcement has been made to the Papers about his health. We await his wakening. However, I  _ must _ tell you about this ingenious young woman.

Succinctly, Prince Luke braved a storm to check upon a blocked spillway that had caused flooding in the front lawn of Lars House. After the endeavor, walking back into the house, he was struck by lightning. A metal tool in his hand melted and burned through his riding gloves. 

However, days before, he had called upon a herbalist, and the young lady, variably saved his life. She placed him in a deep sleep to ease his discomfort, and went to work on his burns swiftly with great proficiency. By the time Dr. Windu and I arrived at the estate, we all but needed to amputate. 

She is a darling girl, and I have suggested it to their Majesties to keep her close. 

I do not wish to intrude on your solitude. But I  _ feel _ a shifting in the atmosphere. Perhaps, with this young lady, the ill luck, or nefarious patterns -- dare I say, curse? -- upon the royal House of Naberrie-Skywalker will lift. Perhaps, she will be the catalyst against the blight that has hovered over the last three generations.

Forever your apprentice,

O.B. Kenobi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh!


	21. Chapter 21

The Lord Chamberlain

is commanded by Her Majesty to invite

Mr. Barnaby Barnes

to dine and stay at Lars House on Thursday, the fifth day of May, at seven o’Clock.

Tatooine Estate The favor of an answer is desired

* * *

Dear Mr. Barnaby Barnes,

No need to reply to the invitation sent by Her Majesty -- merely a formality. Miss James awaits your arrival. All has been prepared for your stay. 

Charles Thierie-Piot, Private Secretary to Her Majesty The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at BB getting his own invite!  
Yes, filler chapter, my apologies. My schedule is crazy and so I'm writing slower than ideal. I'm only a few chapters ahead than anticipated. 
> 
> We're starting to get into the meat of the story so - yay! But also, very tricky for this writer as I've got to figure out how to flush out more emotion.
> 
> Thank you for your comments! I'm glad you're liking the letter format! 😊


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and support! I was busy with work and not feeling well. I got greedy with shrimp tempura - nothing as hellish as bad shrimp. Yikes!

Mama,

I trust your perceptiveness. What was that luncheon with the young lady? Do you feel the shifting, too? Would you care to divulge?

LR

* * *

Leia,

I do not.

Affectionately, your Mama

* * *

Mama,

Very well, I shan't dwell on it. Our dear Lord knows I need to focus on Ben and this new endeavor of his. Exploration my arse. I know that worm Lord Snoke is using him to start another war.

He still insists on keeping company with that wretched man even after I have exiled him from court. Is it true that he goes by Lord Kylo Ren amongst the ranks?

LR

* * *

My Darling Daughter,

Cease this silly correspondence, and exit your makeshift office. My room is but a minute walk down the hall. The servants do not need to walk to and fro on our account.

What have we spoken about efficiency? Silly queen of mine.

* * *

Your loving admonition to get my head out of my arse is gentle as always. Very well, I'll finish these papers and come to chat within the hour. 

LR

* * *

Dear Rose,

This morning as I was refreshing the bandages of the Duke of Ahch-to, he awoke from his stupor. Whether it is the effect of the sedative, or whether it is the Duke’s particular brand of humor, I am not sure. But his first words were, “_that was rather unpleasant_” -- sounding as if he was in jest, before promptly falling faint again. My hand hung in the air, and a part of me was shocked dumb.

The Duke of Coruscant, who I had seen brooding at the library over papers the last few days, entered moments after. It was an eerie timing, for sure. However, it afforded me a better look of his countenance. 

He makes for an intimidating figure. Tall, broad, and has a capricious magnetism. His eyes are dark, but shone with intelligence and shrewdness. I can scarcely reconcile the gentle poetry of his youth to the hardness of his mien.

Standing over his uncle, he inquired in the most unaffected tone, “He’s not dead, is he?”, without so much as looking at me.

“No, your Highness. He just woke, actually, spoke, and promptly fainted.” I replied, as I set about my task with fervor. He had looked at me, then, with inscrutable eyes. 

There were a few moments of tense silence before the Duke addressed me again. 

“Dr. Kenobi is correct. Your herbal poultices have made his burns look less grotesque. I remember seeing sketches by the ancient Dr. Jinn, of my grandfather’s burns. These old men had treated them poorly. But when one is on the battlefield one has to make due. Your methods are perfectly adequate for the situation.” There was another pause before, “finish your work here. I’ll inform their Majesties of his momentary lapse into the living.”

What an incredibly odd fellow! Does he jest regarding his uncle's state? Are these the sentiments of kin? Is this the behaviour of a gentleman? We were not formally introduced, yet he speaks with such familiarity. How untoward! Much more, is this the behaviour of our future sovereign?

Perhaps, the Papers are correct about his imperiousness.

On another matter, I have been granted a Royal Warrant of Appointment. The Queen has commissioned me to open a small shop at the Capitol. Perhaps, I’d need to hire another person to assist with the job. Do you think Mr. Finn would be amenable to a joint venture? You know were had been talking about it for some time now.

I must end it here.

Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant is a little shit. He just thinks his uncle is a drama queen ™, but the apple does not fall too far from the tree, dear, sir.
> 
> Rey gets an eyeful of the Duke, she's not impressed. 😉
> 
> Thank you, again for the support. And for the lovely suggestions that I should include more diary/journal entries, don't worry. There's more of that. 
> 
> I will say, how one character writes their entries is exactly how I write in my own!


	23. Chapter 23

Personal Diary of Her Majesty, Queen Leia of House Naberrie-Skywalker

5th May 1815

The recent turn of events have surely been exciting. Worrying, but exciting all the same. That dream, or vision, I had three weeks previous had come to pass. Unfortunately, I did not remember it until I heard the news of Luke’s accident. At once, I knew it pertained to that dark omen.

However, I am grateful for the young herbalist. She has taken care of my brother, more efficiently and proficiently than the royal doctors could have ever hoped. I was beside myself on the way to Lars House.

Perhaps, it is due to the haunting memories of my father’s descent into madness because of the pain he suffered after the war. I remember when he would be howling in pain at night, feeling as if his hand and leg were alight. Or how he would walk up and down the corridors of Varykino with haunted eyes. My poor father, the once effervescent, passionate, intelligent, warm man, was reduced to an angry, hateful, vengeful man... Truly, I do not think it was shell shock, like most soldiers experience after a battle; he soul was poisoned.

The Doctors Kenobi and Jinn have remained steadfast in their solemn vow to keep the events secret from me. Only Mama knows the full extent of the story--it pains me to make her recall of such horrid things. I can only help but sigh.

However, in light of these events, thankfully, it has given my son pause. He is here, with us, even though begrudgingly. This new endeavor, to sail to the orient in the name of exploration, would have been kindly received, were it not for the fact that Lord Snoke has his disgusting influence over all of it. I have already stripped him of his titles, and banished him from court. But he has manipulated his way into influence without peerage. The vermin. 

He wishes conquest after the breaking of the Empire my father created, and the Commonwealth I have so tirelessly worked for. If not in the name and glory of the short lived empire, then for himself, through free capital. Which is more dangerous as it can go unregulated by our governing bodies. This must not happen as it could mean enough influence over the House of Commons and the House of Lords through lobbying. 

Have we not learned from the Dutch East India Company?

My intelligent son cannot see past the deception of this wretched man. Yet, as he is his own man, I cannot stop him, short of exile. I could. But I will not. For I fear that should I engage him this way, I’ll have lost my son forever. 

I have plans to change the line of succession if this foolishness continues. I know that it is through Snoke’s prompting that Ben has been inquiring about his investiture as the Prince of Naboo. By all accounts he should have been invested at a younger age. However, this investiture would mean he would take all rights to my father’s principality. Snoke wants my father’s legacy - to tear apart our united kingdoms and divide us once again. I cannot have that at all!

Thankfully, I’ve listened, well, to  _ that feeling. _

Here’s hoping for clarity in all these situations.

Leia Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My posting schedule has to change because of work, life engagements, and other creative pursuits. Thank you for understanding and continued interest! I've already written the meat of the story thus far, and I'm just flushing some things out.
> 
> I'm quite excited for the last leg of the year!
> 
> Much love, everyone!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown" - Henry IV, part 2. William Shakespeare  
I'm glad readers enjoyed Leia's thoughts last chapter.  
Please read the author's note below.  
Thank you!

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

5th May, 1815

I have been sworn to secrecy by Her Majesty about a certain matter, yet I can barely contain myself. For a brief moment in time, the sovereign of our nation, treated me as a peer. Confiding in me her fears, but most importantly, her hopes.

My attendance was requested after dinner. The family ate amongst themselves, and I took my dinner in the Duke’s drawing room, lest he awaken and needed assistance. Her Imperial Majesty, the Dowager Empress Padmé, was exiting the drawing room as I was being announced. She smiled at me as I quickly curtsied. She had a look in her eye as she cupped my face and bid me good night.

I was shocked by the air of familiarity of her Majesty when I entered. Her hair was undone - gone were the elaborate braids that I had seen her wear. Instead, long, wavy, chestnut locks flowed down to her waist. She wore an elaborate dressing gown, colored blood red with gold applique along the sleeves and hem. 

She had a crooked grin, that reminded me much of His Majesty, Prince Han. Her eyes had the same look of the Empress.

She beckoned me to sit with her by the fire. She spoke of the chill in the air, and even though the room had a small draft, I doubt this was what she meant. I wish I could perceive her meaning and understand it plainly. 

She spoke about His Highness, the Duke of Coruscant’s current project to go to the Orient and explore. Her Majesty, said this sarcastically, and I am under the impression she was not happy with this endeavor. She confessed that she believes that Lord Snoke was behind the venture, and it was to reestablish control over our freed colonies. 

Her Majesty is passionate about the Commonwealth where she presides as Queen and Head of State. “Since my father’s passing; my mother’s decision to abdication the throne, and my ascension, I have worked to maintain good faith with the lands my father claimed in the name of empire. I have established fair trade, and reasonable tariffs. What Lord Snoke wants is to have my son cosign another imperialistic campaign under the guise of trade. I do not wish to lose my son as I lost my father.”

It must be so terribly lonely -- uneasy lies the head that wears the crown. She has to look at our history and see the faults and folly of rulers before her. Moreover, how much of a burden it must be for her as it is her family and forbearers. What it must be to have the courage to change and lead in her own right.

I am blessed to see history unfold this way. Our history as a nation. How privileged I have been to see this family for all they are, behaving like a family… even in my limited experience thereof. 

It still hurts not knowing my parents, sure. It hurts knowing that the closest I had as a parental figure was Mr. Plutt who took me on as his indentured servant as a child. For better or for worse he spent time teaching me to scavenge for plants. He taught me how to run a business. 

Tonight, my thoughts take a dark turn. I shall end it here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line of Succession to the United Kingdom and Principalities of Naboo, Alderaan, and Tatooine:
> 
> The marriage of Queen Padmé Amidala of House Naberrie, ruler of Naboo and Alderaan to Prince Anakin Skywalker of House Skywalker, rulers of the Tatooine principality, produced two heirs, the twins Princess Leia Organa and Prince Luke Lars. Although, Prince Luke was born first, it was decided by their Majesties that they will follow the female-preference primogeniture order of succession of Naboo and Alderaan, as they are the larger territories. Therefore, during the reign of Queen (regnant) Padmé Amidala and Prince Anakin, Princess Leia was Heir Apparent, and Prince Luke the Heir Presumptive.
> 
> Prince Anakin's conquests increased the territories of Principality of Tatooine, and Queen Padmé, with the agreement of the House of Lords and Commons, decided to create a Unified Kingdom of Naboo, Alderaan, and Tatooine, and elevated Prince Anakin to become co-regnant. King Anakin, spurred by his Naval associates, namely Lord Snoke and Marquess Palpatine, continued conquest, establishing an empire.
> 
> Upon Emperor Anakin's death, Empress Padmé chose to abdicate the throne, and break up the empire. Upon the ascension of Queen Leia, she named her brother Heir Apparent, but did not confer to him the title of Prince of Naboo, but rather, gave him their father's title - Prince of Tatooine. She did this as a safeguard for the throne, as she worked on creating a Commonwealth, establishing better trade relations with the kingdoms and lands that spanned the empire. In her travels, she fell in love with Commander Han Solo. 
> 
> Queen Leia has not changed the line of succession even after the birth of her son, Prince Benjamin Solo of House Naberrie-Skywalker. She has not invested him as Prince of Naboo, which is the title given to the Heir Apparent.
> 
> * - Most of these succession rules are from the UK and Scandinavian royalty. I also used the joint rule of Isabella and Ferdinand of Spain, and Mary and William of England as inspiration for co-regency. 
> 
> I could have very well written this in the story. But 🤷♀️


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last week I was working on a fic for another fandom, and old and much beloved fandom. It was a monster to write. But now I've got more mental energy to write for "Letters" (my nickname for this fic). 
> 
> Here's something short and _ interesting _. Today, I plan on churning out a good 1.5k words for the this story to make up for the low output this week. __
> 
> _ _Will anyone participating in NaNoWriMo? I plan to do it this year! With this fic and the other fic I wrote this last week, I feel like I have a steady pace._ _

Personal Diary of Prince Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant, of House Naberrie-Skywalker

6th May 1815

Morning Entry 

Early this morning my uncle finally woke, and remained awake. I was in the picture gallery pouring over maps, and,  _ perhaps, _ loitering to as to speak with the herbalist. I am intrigued by her methods.

Luke’s person will recover well. Far better than anyone would have dared to hope if those ancient and backward physicians had their way with him. My grandfather would have lived well in his years were it not for the error of these repugnant old men. 

I should have gotten to know my grandfather. I should have gotten to know the more ebullient woman my grandmother was, and not the mourning dowager. I would not have had to share my mother. These thoughts turn dark. I am a man living in shadows that I cannot change. All these familial ills -- I often wonder if our dysfunction as a family would not have happened had it not my grandfather trusting Dr. Jinn and Kenobi. 

Grandmother and mother are spending a little too much time with the young woman. I feel an elevation in her station, soon. After all, Luke for all his unforgivable insipidity and interest in inanities, and disinterest in anything for the common good, is the most favored family member. _He_ is the heir apparent, and not I.


	26. Chapter 26

Dear Miss James,

Thank you so kindly for the glassware, dear friend. Yes, I would like to place an order for them. If you could kindly facilitate this for the order of business; I should like to purchase whatever they have in stock, and perhaps have a complete order of 50 pieces. Price matters not, I think this would be a great investment.

Business matters aside - how are you? My wife has kept me abreast about your colourful time at Tatooine Estate. I hope they -- servants and their Majesties and Highnesses, are treating you kindly. It would seem that you’ve been looked upon favorably by our Sovereign. How happy I am for you!

BB and I conducted our business efficiently. I am confident that he will make the best of his time with you -- learning from you. Rose and I helped him set your shop in order. We shall make sure to set him in his journey with goods and some pasties for you, even though I can imagine that you’re want for nothing at your present accommodations.

I have a feeling you will be in the company of the royal family, so we shall discuss our business partnership when it all settles down. 

I pray for success and more favor in this new endeavor.

Kindly, your friend -

Mr. Finn

* * *

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

6th May 1815

He is awake and has remained awake -- thank God!

I was headed to the library to review literature on herbs -- Mr. Dethoo kindly inquired the Bodleian Library for such texts and requested their loan. When I chanced upon the Duke of Coruscant. He, too, was in the library. Truth be told, I have avoided his presence as I feel ill at ease with his demeanor. 

He made his presence know, but did not speak to me after that. He seemed sullen today.

There is an edge of danger about him. However, from what I’ve read in the Papers, he is not as they say: nefarious. He is curmudgeonly, and tempestuous -- oh, how he carries himself! But he is  _ not _ nefarious. 

His eyes are sad...

* * *

Personal Diary of Prince Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant, of House Naberrie-Skywalker

6th May 1815

Afternoon Entry

I had a feeling to move to the library some time after the first entry. I chanced upon the herbalist, as she came in after to read through some books and notes. I have never seen a woman shrink back from my person. Odd.

I made my presence known as to not startle her, or cause ill ease. However, it would seem I put her ill at ease. I wonder whether it is my family defaming me or whether it is through the papers that cause her repulsion.

I was not able to speak with her as her employee arrived early and she saw to receive him. Barnaby Barnes, is his name. He brought with him half the store's inventory.

Apparently, mother seeks to establish Miss James in the Capitol. It is hard to ascertain what brought this on -- a pet project, perhaps? Neverthematter, Miss James has fortune smiling upon her. 

Her name will be in the papers sooner or later, whenever 3-P-O decides to inform the public of my uncles mortal slip. Or when a servant talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent last weekend writing and added another layer to the world.
> 
> I hope you'll like the coming chapters. My dog was not happy I wasn't playing with him for the most of Saturday. (He got a lot of treats to keep quiet, so there's that!)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Dearest Rose,

This evening, their Majesties held a special dinner with the senior household staff and Dr. Kenobi, for BB and I. We were the honored guests of this intimate banquet! Never could I have ever imagined.

Her Majesty, The Queen, and His Royal Highness, Prince Han, honored me by making an announcement that I shall be a Lady of Order of the Jedi. That is, I shall be apart of the esteemed Order of the Jedi, the highest Order of Chivalry. Can you believe that I shall be conferred upon as a Lady? 

A person such as myself, of no name, no connection, and of very little standing, being given this esteem. I am crying tears of joy - careful not to smudge the ink - as I write this. I cannot express how kind their Majesties have been, regardless of my rank. The way The Empress Dowager, and Her Majesty, the Queen look at me -- dare I say, I feel as though I belong.

I utterly cannot fathom…

Prince Luke, the Duke of Ahch-to, requested my presence in his chamber after the festivities --

“I am increasingly fortunate to have met you that day in the countryside,” he mused. “Do you remember?”

I replied, “Your Highness, it is rare for a person of your stature to visit our parts. So, of course I remember it well.”

“You popped out of the tall grass, as I was about to sit at the edge of the cliffside overlooking Niima. You, so startled Chewie, that he was about to run you through with his musket.”

“Yes, I remember, Sir.”

There was a heavy pause between us. Then he began again, “I should like to teach you.”

“Teach me, Sir?”

“Teach you how to wield a weapon. As part of the Order of the Jedi, you will be called into arms for my family, it is part of the service. You so valiantly came to my rescue when my misfortune struck -- pun intended; tended me whilst was most vulnerable, and have not taken advantage of my hospitality -- never mind the prices of postage for the letters you send to your friends.” He paused, his mouth opening several times before continuing, “Miss James, I would wholeheartedly be privileged to teach you the ways of the Jedi Order. I do not believe our meeting at a cliffside in the middle of nowhere was for nothing, but all good fortune.”

I replied, “thank you, Your Highness, and I would very much love to be your pupil.”

We continued discussing my business and how being under his tutelage will affect it for a season. I shall have to train up BB to handle my affairs. Please do speak to Mr. Finn -- I would love nothing more than to be business partners for you. My good fortune shall extend to you -- I will never forget how much you and Mr. Finn have doted, and dare I say, loved me as your close friend all these years.

I must stop, lest I begin to cry anew.

Rey

* * *

Personal Diary of Prince Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant, of House Naberrie-Skywalker

6th May 1815

Evening Entry

A banquet was held in honor of the woman. It was announced that she will be conferred upon as Lady of the Order of the Jedi. She will need a teacher.

It seems that when it rains, it pours, and favor has been poured out to her.

We were formally introduced by my mother, no less, who had a keen look in her eye that was, as usual, indecipherable. Insufferable, really. Unbelievably awkward.

After the banquet, we sat in the music room as my father played a melody on the piano-forte. Grandmother teased me, regarding my general lack of opposition or conniption, which I assured her was simmering under the surface. That earned me a fond hand to the cheek. Her eyes, too, were indecipherable.

Mother, 3-P-O -- the insufferably stiff man that he is, were talking to Miss James as she wrote her letter. Something that seems to be a hobby of hers, I’ve observed.

After a short while, Miss James asked her leave to retire to her apartments. I took the opportunity to escort her. She confided in her ill ease with me. She confessed to having trouble reconciling my reputation from what she had read in the Papers, and from what she has seen here.

“You’ve observed me, then?” 

She paused her stride, “yes, Sir. I had to learn how to be a good judge of character in my line of work. I am a single woman, traipsing in the fields and forests of my region, finding herbs. I can sniff out danger. While you, sir,  _ are _ dangerous, with your mercurial form, I do not sense nefarious intent from you on to my person.” She smiled and resumed walking, “for that I am glad.”

I stood before her apartment’s doors, “you give your observations too freely, miss. We must make a lady out of you, yet.”

“I am an orphan, sir. My childhood was colored with fire, of hunger, and of harsh realities. I am no lady. The only blessing I received was that I became an indentured servant of one Mr. Unkar Plutt. But this is a story for another time. Good night.” She swiftly curtsied, and entered her apartments.

Unkar Plutt, why does that name sound so familiar?


	28. Chapter 28

End of Day Notes of Her Majesty’s Private Secretary, Mr. Charles Thierie-Piot

6th May, 1815

Lady Sabe, in behalf of Her Imperial Majesty, requests her couturiere before noon tomorrow. 

In addition, Her Imperial Majesty’s personal coiffure to come from Varykino. Estimated 12 dresses for her HIM, 8 for Lady Sabe, and a new wardrobe for Miss Rey James. [Miss James is not to know - surprise]

His Royal Highness, Prince Han, requests for more bottles of his preferred Scotch, Brandy, & Gin. 2 cases each. 

Her Majesty, commands the jewelers and wardrobe to create vestments and the insignia for Miss James’ investiture. Date - TBD. HM commissions the Equerry, Lieutenant General C.H. Bacca, for a rapier - bespoke for a Lady of the Garter. Inquiry into the personal history of Miss James - investigation led by Lady Holdo, with much discretion.

* * *

7th May 1815

**THE REPUBLIC GAZETTE**

**HEADLINE:** Prince Luke, Duke of Ahch-To Incurs the Wrath of God

According to unnamed palace servants, the Duke of Ahch-To befell a horrendous accident on the 27th of April. The Duke foolishly took a ride around Tatooine Estate during a particularly violent tempest. It is said that lightning struck the Duke and severely disfiguring him.

Courtiers close to His Royal Highness, believe it is a sign from God! His survival after the lightning strike is a blessing from the Almighty! The extended life of our beloved Duke of Ahch-to is a miracle!

The Duke, aged 53 -- still heir apparent after his twin sister, Queen Leia Organa of House Naberrie-Skywalker, apparently has a lover residing in Lars House. One, Miss R. James, an herbalist from Niima, County Jakku. No other information is available regarding Miss R. James.

Theed Palace has declined inquiries.

Does the Duke plan on sitting on the throne should the Queen abdicate like the Queen Mother? Does he plan on establishing his line with this new lover? We shall wait and see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, don't we all have a love-hate relationship with trashy "news"? 
> 
> No one has informed the news what befell the The Duke of Ahch-to. Therefore, gossip is gossip is gossip. Luke is quite important as he is the Heir Apparent, so, speculations galore!
> 
> Yes, this is the "Papers" that the royal family detests!
> 
> Any bets on people's reactions?


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to increase the rating because Kylo has a dirty mouth, and for the events to come.

Personal Diary of Prince Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant, of House Naberrie-Skywalker

7th May 1815

Morning Entry

FUCKING PAPERS

[INK SPLATTER]

* * *

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

7th May 1815

Early this morning, I was given a dossier by Mr. C. Thierie-Piot. Within, contained drafts of the letters patents to go out to the House of Lords and Commons regarding my investiture as a Lady of the Order of the Jedi, and plans for the commissioning of my rapier. Mr. C. Thierie-Piot mentioned that this was highly unusual that the Sovereign would share these official papers with anyone besides her cabinet, but in doing so, she hoped that it would make me amenable to another task: an inquiry. 

Mr. C. Thierie-Piot, by command of the Queen has tasked Lady Amilyn Holdo, Admiral of Her Majesty’s fleet to meet with me. She will investigate my past. Maybe not her, particularly, but her office. Her Majesty trusts the Admiral explicitly in matters of state. They grew up together, and Admiral Holdo was with the Queen as she traveled through the building of the Commonwealth relations. 

If the Queen trusts Admiral Holdo, then I must trust that she would be a sensitive woman. I’ve prepared a list of the events I remember as a child. The orphanage. The fire. Aimlessly walking through the countryside. Indentureship with Mr. Plutt. 

Truth be told, as I’ve written countless times before, I don’t remember anything before the age of three or four, in the orphanage. I don’t even know where the orphanage was located. I have poor memories -- perhaps I don’t wish to remember? -- until the fire. After the fire, I remember the starvation and walking. I remember the cave I lived in for what must have been weeks, months -- a year?

Perhaps I was a feral child? I must have looked it when Mr. Plutt found me. 

I wonder if they’ll be able to find my parents?

Digressing from these untoward, thoughts, Mr. C. Thierie-Piot, also commented on my back wages. For caring for His Royal Highness, the Duke of Ahch-to, I am allotted the pay of a nurse in the Capitol which is 575 credits a week. I am able to negotiate for a higher rate, should I wish, due to the sensitive nature of his condition and proximity to the Royal Household. 

I don’t know if he read my face correctly, but I was shocked! I don’t even make 400 credits a week in my own shop, or when I treat my clients. I am given the opportunity to negotiate a higher rate? If I had known the going rate for a nurse at the Capitol would be higher than owning my own shop, I should have opened a shop there years ago!

I think I shall negotiate a pay per diem rate. Especially if the Royal Family is a client.

A note just came from Mr. Dethoo from Master Luke - I shall have an audience with him to discuss our training regimen.

  
  


* * *

My dear friend, Commander Dameron,

My sincerest greetings! Please forgive me for my belated greetings on your birthday. So much has transpired here at Lars House the last week, that I can barely keep up. How did you keep a level head about when you were adventuring with His Royal Highness, the Duke of Coruscant.

Ah, you think I wouldn’t have found out! The Duke of Ahch-to, says he trained you, in the Royal Navy. I didn’t know your father was a Viscount!

Also, I think it would bring you pleasure to know that His Royal Highness the Duke of Coruscant is still as capricious. Upon reading the headline in the Papers about me being the Duke of Ahch-to’s lover, he was positively livid. It had taken the Empress Padmé’s intervention to calm him down. 

I wanted to share with you the good news. Firstly, great honor was bestowed upon me in the form of a Royal Warrant of Appointment. Mr. Finn and I are in negotiations regarding becoming business partners -- he will head the shop in Niima, and BB and I shall head to the Capitol so we shall remain in the services of their Majesties. 

Secondly, I am to be conferred as a Lady of the Order of the Jedi. I shall need a teacher, and the Duke of Ahch-to has chosen to train me. Mr. Dethoo has created a regime for me to follow. I heard the General C.H. Bacca will visit, and the illustrious Admiral Holdo -- who is the Queen’s best female friend! -- will visit. 

Perhaps you can come and visit?

Sincerely,

Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Rey get answers to her past?


	30. Chapter 30

Dear Miss Rey,

Thank you for taking the time to write to me! I have read about you in the Papers, and I could not help but laugh at the thought of you being Master Luke’s lover. I am also pleased to know that _ Ben _ is still as capricious as ever. 

Tell me, does he go by Kylo Ren amongst his family? How have you addressed him?

Never mind those trivialities. I wish you well in your training. I pray that Their Majesties and Highnesses are faring well. I do miss being at court, but I do prefer the quiet of Niima. 

I will say, it is not the same without you. That settles it -- I shall make time to come.

Yours,

Poe

* * *

Personal Diary of Prince Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant, of House Naberrie-Skywalker

10 May 1815

Morning Entry

I feel something amiss upon waking. I feel like secrets are opening. Something is afoot and it is not in my favour.

Since Luke is nursing back to health, I have made arrangements to return to Coruscant to continue planning for the expedition.

I gifted my grandfather’s sword to my grandmother. She shed tears.

I can’t stay -- too many distractions. Why I got angry the other day regarding the swill the Papers published the other day, I haven’t a clue. I merely find all these events surrounding the herbalist’s arrival interesting...

* * *

C. Thierie-Piot,

We shall move back to court. I must head back to Theed Palace at once. 

LR

* * *

Luke,

I know you_ feel _ it, too. I shall head back to Theed Palace. I may have initiated something inadvertently... 

My best wishes on your recovery. Let Rey take care of you. Mama will come with me. 

Have Han be your eyes and ears whilst you mend, yes?

Your Loving Sister,

LR

* * *

Dear Miss James,

I trust you will take good care of my brother. We will call upon you soon to discuss further information regarding our inquiry into your past.

LR

* * *

My Beloved, Han

Be my eyes and ears here at Lars house. Be aware and wary of courtiers becoming too familiar with Rey.

Amilyn will be here soon to conduct an interview with Rey. Chewie will come to speak with her regarding a new rapier. Have him and Luke teach her how to fight. It is paramount that she does.

I trust that you shall keep her safe. 

With All My Faith, 

Your Wife

* * *

My Dear Son,

I leave behind your father's saber. It was peculiar that Ben left it with me. But nevertheless, I shed tears. What with your sister's urgency to go back to court posthaste, I think that this will be instrumental. 

I know your sword hand is gone, but I know you will rise up to the challenge. If not, Chewie and Han will make sure you do.

Your Loving Mother,

Padmé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 Keep an eye on the gentlemen.
> 
> Leia writing notes left and right!


	31. Chapter 31

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

15 May 1815

The Duke of Chandrila and I have an easy rapport. During a turn in the gardens, he has told me about his time as street urchin before chancing upon a job in General Gial Ackbar’s household. He was a stable boy, until the General saw him interacting with the horses. The Duke of Chandrila, was then adopted by the General and sent to study at the academy. There, he and Prince Luke, Duke of Ahch-To became friends.

I had not known that the Duke of Chandrila was a knight of the Order of the Jedi for a short time before marrying the Queen.

“You see, kid,” he had told me on one of our excursions around Tatooine Estate, “one of the many duties of the Order of the Jedi, is to protect the Sovereign. As the sovereigns past and present of Naboo and Alderaan were women, there is a long standing history of the Sovereigns taking their consorts from the Order of the Jedi. Thus, I was given an honorary knighthood into the Order of the Jedi before I wed Her Majesty.”

“But why?”

“I am sworn to protect my sovereign.”

“Wouldn’t you protect your wife?”

“Of course, but she is my sovereign first and foremost. Who knows, perhaps you’d marry the heir to the throne,” he laughed at my expense. “I’m sure you can seduce your Master Luke.”

He continues to tease me about the Papers -- about being Master Luke’s lover!

“What about Master Luke? Why did he become a Jedi Knight?”

“Sons of the Monarch are also encouraged to study the ways of the Jedi to protect all that is good and valiant in our society -- to protect their mothers, sisters, and-or wives. My son, heaven bless him, was a student of Luke’s and was almost set to be invested as a Jedi Knight. However, he forewent tradition and joined his maternal grandfather’s old order.”

The Duke explained that the old order, called the Order of the Sith began as knights protecting Tatooine. However, because the principality is small compared to its neighbors, these knights grew to have a grey morality, which turned insidious. Knights of the Order of the Sith became like paid mercenaries rather than traditional chivalrous knights. 

Their allegiance to the principality of Tatooine is foremost, however. Therefore, that is the only stipulation in their contracts -- they cannot harm, maim, injure, kill, any members of the Tatooine family.

“Luckily, Her Imperial Majesty married Anakin,” the Duke mused with a lopsided grin. “I don’t have to fear death from the Order of the Sith, and their daughter branch, First Order. Odd name, really, but I think it’s supposed to mean The First Order of Evolution, or something of the other. I have not bothered to inquire of my son, who is now the head of that order.”

The Duke went on telling me that Prince Ben has his own personal knights called The Knights of Ren. I laughed unbecomingly. However, the parting thought in that conversation was somber as I came to understand how the Duke of Coruscant was influenced by Lord Snoke to create the First Order, and the Knights of Ren as bodyguards due to paranoia.

“Ben has strong alliances with Lord Snoke, but he hand picked and made the Knights of Ren swear fealty to him, because deep down, I am sure, that Ben _ knows _ that Snoke would betray him.”

* * *

Dearest Rose,

The Queen and the Dowager Empress left five days ago. I had never seen the servants move so quickly. Within two hours, Their Majesties retinue were packed and on their way to Theed Palace. I should have written to you sooner, but I’ve been practicing -- forgive me!

Yesterday, Master Luke was feeling well enough to sit in the gardens. I asked him if he felt pain in his forearm -- I was curious whether he was experiencing the fantom pain of his lost appendage. 

“Not at all, for which I am glad,” he said. “My mother and the Queen were very concerned that I would have the same pains as my father. I thank you that I don’t feel any other discomfort other than the stitches pulling, and the burns.”

Master Luke presented me with the Prince’s Blue Heart Saber, which belonged to Emperor Anakin when he was a young man. It was commissioned for him for his investiture as a member of the Order of the Jedi. It is a stunning piece -- the blade has the gentlest curve, that it almost looks like a longsword. It has a delicate swept quillion, with white and yellow diamonds set into it. The blackest leather wrapped the grip. However, it is the pommel that amazed me. 

The most dazzling cabochon sapphire -- bluer than the sky made by the Almighty, the size of my thumb was set at the tip. It is the most wondrous jewel I have ever seen! I was moved by its beauty.

“My grandmother chose the bluest sapphire for the pommel herself for my grandfather’s sword, for he, too, had blue eyes,” Master Luke all but whispered. Then, with a rueful smile, “my light blue eyes do not take after his intensity, I’m told. Leia’s brown eyes hold his intensity. The intensity that could make the world bow into an empire, birthed the very same intensity that would mend it after it’s fall.”

His Royal Highness, Prince Han, the Duke of Chandrila further explained, again, that the sword, as part of the Order of the Jedi regalia, was also Empress Padmé’s wedding present to her intended. 

“Which is why that’s a mighty big rock set as the pommel,” he chuckled.

“What did you get for your investiture, sir?”

“I received a mighty steed and a musket.”

“He named his mighty steed, ‘Falco Milienus’ -- Millenium Falcon.” Master Luke unbecomingly rolled his eyes at his brother-at-arms, and in-law.

“He was the fastest and smartest Arabian horse. Saved my life and Chewie’s on several occasions. We retired him just a few years ago. He was a great sire; Amilyn’s horse, Ninka, and Ben’s horses, The Finalizer and Silencer are his. Although, I don’t understand why my son named one of his horses The Finalizer.” 

Master Luke laughed, “We happen to like The Finalizer better than his sister Silencer. She will only obey two people, Ben and Leia. I think she knows who her Sovereign is. If Han or I get within thirty yards of her, she will make a mad dash and bite.” 

We dissolved into laughs, when Prince Han groused, “maybe Ben just trained her to attack us.”

Moments and conversations like these fill my heart with belonging. Even as I sweat and hurt in my practices, I have an _ abundance _ within my soul that I did not have before. Please do not get my wrong, I am thankful for your love and support! I am happy to call you and Mr. Finn family. We orphans made a family of our own, but to see them love each other even with duty and disappointments -- _ history _ keeps them together.

Other thoughts: I practice with a wooden sword, I’ll have you know. I’m thankful that it does not splinter. There’s another sword Emperor Anakin wielded, but that’s for another letter. Commander Dameron wrote back to me, and his letter is coloured with a certain longing… I heard from BB, that you said that you’d visit me -- is that correct?

Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this bit! :)
> 
> Also, forgive my Latin. I simply don't know the language. If you know what the Millennium Falcon is in Latin, please let me know!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this for a while...

1 June 1815

INTERNAL REPORT FROM THE OFFICE OF LADY AMILYN HOLDO, ADMIRAL OF THE FLEET OF HER MAJESTY QUEEN LEIA ORGANA OF THE UNITED KINGDOMS OF NABOO, ALDERAAN, AND TATOOINE

Per Special Inquiry by Her Majesty: 

May It Please Your Majesty,

I have conducted a thorough investigation on Miss Rey James. Enclosed are documents of her birth, Christening, guardianship, and the sparse documentation of a County court mandate for her entry into the orphanage at Tuanul Village, Jakku county. Included is a written account by Mr. Unkar Plutt to her guardianship and indentureship. Copies of the business registries, and taxation records for Plutt Herbs Ltd, and Niima Herbals Ltd are within.

According to the Certificate of Birth, dated 15 June 1795, that was unearthed at Wayland abbey by the Dorthmir - Hapes border, Miss Rey James, was born Rey Ka’Teel, daughter of Kara’Teel; youngest daughter of Augwynne Djo, Chieftainess of the Dothmiri Singing Mountain Clan. Miss Rey Ka’Teel is the maternal niece of Allaya Djo; cousin to _Her Most Revered Ereneda_ Teneniel Djo, wife of Prince Isolder, son of Ereneda Ta'a Chume, and the first cousin once removed to _Her Grace_ _Chume'da_ Tenel Ka Djo, heir apparent to the throne of Hapes.

The certificate states that Kara’Teel died at childbirth and was buried at the abbey. Notes from the ledger of the pervious Abbess, Lady Marie Saint James, state that Augwynne Djo was not notified of her daughter's passing; it was not indicated whether the Hapes authorities were notified. Birth registry notes stated that Kara’Teel declined to name the father of her child. Miss Rey Ka’Teel was Christened as Rey ‘James’ Ka’Teel in honor of the patron saint of the abbey. 

Dispatches were sent to Chieftainess Augwynne Djo informing her of our findings, and an inquiry to the paternity of Miss Rey Ka’Teel. The Chieftainess remarked that Kara’Teel’s lover was a lesser known Hapan Viscount, though the marital status of her daughter was unknown. She was under the belief that her daughter ran away with her lover. The Chieftainess has requested a formal audience regarding this delicate subject. 

Dispatches directly to the Fountain Palace for Her Most Revered Ereneda Teneniel Djo have been sent. 

The Countess of Orelon, Countess Amiel III, entered proceedings to adopt Miss Rey ‘James’ Ka’Teel, then aged two years nine months, from the custody of the nuns of Wayland Abbey. Reasons for the adoption were unclear. Entries from the late Countess’ diary imply that Kara’Teel’s lover had arranged this adoption for the benefit of the Countess who was without child and heir. Before Countess Orelon could finalize the adoption, and name Miss Rey ‘James’ Ka’Teel heir, the Countess’ lands and title, was revoked for unknown reasons by Ereneda Ta'a Chume.

Countess Amiel III made provisions for the child to stay with her sister in Canto Bight, but an assassination attempt on the Countess’ life had them fleeing Hapes and hiding in Alderaan, within Sanctuary Coast for a time. For their safety, the Countess transferred guardianship to her aged cousin, Sir Wilford, living in County Jakku. Sir Wilford declined for unknown reasons, possibly due to the precarious circumstances of Miss Rey ‘James’ Ka’Teel’s parentage. The county court of County Jakku, placed the child in an orphanage at Tuanul Village, under the alias Rey James.

Countess Amiel III was assassinated months later on her way to Canto Bight for assistance. All legal proceedings for the re-adoption came to a halt. The true identity of Miss Rey ‘James’ Ka’Teel faded into obscurity.

The orphanage was destroyed in a fire on 27 April 1801, with only four survivors. Miss Rey ‘James’ Ka’Teel, aged 5 year and 10 months, being one. It is unknown where the other survivors of the fire were sent; if they reentered into the orphanage system, or if they were taken into indentureship. 

Mr. Unkar Plutt, testifies that as he was scavenging for plants and herbs around the country side of County Jakku, when he chanced upon Miss Rey ‘James’ Ka’Teel. The first encounter with the ‘feral child’ as he called her, was early September 1801. Miss Rey ‘James’ Ka’Teel, then aged six years three months. He had spent about three weeks trying to acquaint himself to her, and establish an amiable connection.

He filed a certificate of indentureship at the Niima town-hall 28 October 1801. During her indentureship, which lasted until she was aged 16, he provided her basic education - reading, writing, and arithmetic, as well as trade skills for herbalism. At aged 16, she forewent further indentureship, and started her own business with the help of Mrs. Rose Finn (née Tico).

Interesting details to note: 

The Singing Mountain Clan, unlike other Dothmiri clans, resolve to be itinerant, regularly traveling from the Singing Mountain into territories around their border. Additionally, unlike their daughter faction, the Nightsister’s clan, who are renowned as for-hire poison makers, the Singing Mountain clan has positive relations with their neighbors, with prosperous trade. They are gifted herbal healers, and are known to have a _ sensitivity _.

Although Augwynne Djo was not notified of her daughter's passing, perhaps Ta'a Chume was made aware that a foreigner of substantial standing passed within her jurisdiction. Teneniel Djo was Chume'la, and had already born Tenel Ka Djo, which could have posed a conflict in the Hapan court.

Sir Wilford was a knight in the service of Lord Snoke, when he was Earl of Crait. After the revocation of Lord Snoke’s peerage, Sir Wilford was allowed to keep his knighthood and a stipend for his services during the war. 

Unkar Plutt was also in the service of Lord Snoke as his medic.

We shall continue to investigate, with great discretion, the assassination of Countess Amiel III, and the rejection of guardianship by Sir Wilford, if you so please. 

In Your Humble Service,

A. Holdo, Admiral of the Fleet, Duchess of Gatalenta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we know Rey's background -- can we say complicated?
> 
> Ereneda - Queen Mother of Hapes  
Chume'da - Heir Apparent  
Chume'la - Wife of Queen Mother's son
> 
> I tried to convey that the Dothmiri clans were like the Roma people (pejoratively known as "Gypsies" throughout history) who were itinerant.
> 
> There was a lot going on here. Hold on for the ride! :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an intense reveal!  
I was telling my friend that one added detail all of a sudden added 5k to the story length. And now, thanks to the TROS trailer dropping, and all the Darth Darcy feels, I've got more things to weave into the story. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Amilyn,

That’s one hell of a report. Thank you for being thorough with the summary. _We_ appreciate your dedication and discretion, as always.

We will need time to process this information, and how One must navigate this political mire. Of previous relations, the Hapan Royal Court has been known to be ruthless, secretive, and antagonistic toward Us. Particularly, against Our mother, who had poor relations with the previous Ereneda, Ta’a Chume.

The union of Queen Padmé and Prince Anakin, a marriage for love, is rare for Our station, and the ramifications of their union was the dissolution of the brokered betrothal between Prince Anakin and, then the Chume'da, Ta’a Chume. _Duty be damned,_ Their Majestie's union was dangerous and disadvantageous, as it placed the newly unified Kingdoms precariously.This was one of the reasons why the Privy Council and the House of Lords did not wish for the union, as it would have led to war. Nevertheless, they married, and thankfully, there was no war. (We always attribute this to the political savvy of Queen Padmé.)

This may be court gossip, but it is said that Ta’a Chume loved Our father since they were introduced as children. She had begged her mother to connect with Dowager Princess Shmi, Our paternal grandmother, to begin negotiations. When the betrothal was broken, Ta’a Chume was said to be beside herself. Sure, she later took on a Hapan consort -- three, in fact -- but she never loved them. You know this. 

She was not unkind to Us on Our state visits, however, she was not welcoming, as well. Since her recent passing, and the ascension of Ereneda Teneniel Djo, our kingdoms have had better relations. Surely, Ereneda Teneniel, being of the Singing Mountain Clan, is of a different temperament than that of a native Hapan, but One cannot be sure. Isolder always had a penchant for strong liquor and women -- _We know this very well._

It is interesting to note, that in a world where men rule as kings, our kingdoms, The United Kingdoms of Naboo, Alderaan, and Tatooine; the Kingdom of Hapes, and the Dothmiri Clans, are matrilineal regenants. We Queen Regnants, and Chieftainesses, in the case of the Dothmiri, rule above all -- God save us.

And God have grace upon Miss Rey ‘James’ Ka’Teel, she is intertwined with us all. 

Do investigate Sir William further. Include Chewie. As you know he is also one of Our most trusted friends. We have made contact with the Chieftainess Augwynne Djo, and await her arrival.

Any other thoughts on this matter?

LR

* * *

Your Majesty,

I understand your caution. It would seem history is bent on repeating itself. At one point, were we not in negotiations for a betrothal between Prince Ben and Chume'da Tenel Ka Djo? Was it Ereneda Teneniel Djo who allowed her daughter to choose her consort? I remember the negotiations stalling.

Anyway, could conferring a ladyship within the Order of the Jedi to Miss Ka’Teel, be another point of contention toward Hapes? Could it be a point of contention with the Singing Mountain Clan? Where would the young lady’s citizenship, or allegiance, reside once she is informed of her history?

_Leia_, please tell me that you have not thought about adopting _ Rey James _ as your Heir Apparent, regardless of Ben being your son. I know you -- far too well, my friend. 

A. Holdo

* * *

Amilyn, 

Per usual, your insight is spot on, my friend. I have thought of it. At first, I thought, perhaps Luke would adopt her as _ his _ heir. 

However, it would seem that she has caught my son’s interest in the most peculiar way. Perhaps a little encouragement would help. 

I already have a plan.

LR

* * *

Mama,

We have a _ complication _ on our hands. I have a report to disclose. 

LR

* * *

C.Thierie-Piot,

Request an audience with the Ambassador of Hapes for this afternoon. Please tell them I would like to meet with _ Ducha Galney _ , with much respect to the _ Ereneda _. Use these exact words.

Request Rey and Han to come to Theed Palace.

Posthaste.

LR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Leia, what do you have in that brilliant mind of yours?!


	34. Chapter 34

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

5 June 1815

His Royal Highness, Prince Han, and I were on the grounds this morning when a messenger from Theed Palace came. Her Majesty, The Queen, requested our presence posthaste. Therefore, we left Lars house on horseback within that hour.

Master Luke has given Mr. Dethoo instructions on my behalf -- he will send the rest of my effects, that I have amassed in my month long stay at Lars House. That is, all the dresses the Dowager Empress had given me. I already had sent a courier to return the loaned dressed back to Miss Paige. I unknowingly had amassed charming “day suits” -- the trousers and white men’s dress shirts I wear whilst practicing, because Master Luke swore it was impractical for a lady to practice in a simple dress. I retorted that  _ surely _ the Grand Dame of the Order of the Jedi, Ashoka Teno, had practiced in a dress. Master Luke was not amused and told me that Madam Ashoka practiced in trousers.

BB stayed to care for The Duke of Ahch-To.

I’m beginning to have a feeling...

* * *

Dear Rose,

I write to you this morning from Theed Palace. His Royal Highness, The Duke of Chandrila, and I arrived safely last evening. 

If I had thought that my suite at Lars House was grand, it pales in comparison to the  _ apartments _ I have been appointed by her Majesty. Mable, gold gilt, sweet smelling flowers, and the sound of the waterfalls. I am positively awestruck. 

However, I write because I have a feeling. An uneasy one. I have been having my recurring dreams. This time it is more vivid, more poignant. The all too familiar, yet not, voices that I cannot name or place. I hear an older woman’s voice calling out to me, but she calls me not in my own name. Then I hear others singing. I hear children laughing.

I request that you come and visit me, please, my dear friend. I had asked permission from The Duke of Chandrila whilst on the way to Theed Palace. You needn’t an invitation. Just give them your name, and show my business card to a person at the gate. Ask for Mr. Thierie-Piot.

Yours,

Rey

* * *

Personal Diary of Her Majesty, Queen Leia of House Naberrie-Skywalker

5 June 1815

Investigating Rey’s past, per procedure for the investiture has unearthed a minefield of complications. The young woman has connections to foreign leaders -- Hapan and Dothmiri relations, to which, we can _safely surmise_ that there were very real, and almost lethal attempts on her life as a child. 

It is possible that her mother’s lover was  _ not _ an obscure Viscount, but a peer of substantial rank. Otherwise, Ereneda Ta’a Chume would not have made attempts on her life to solidify the succession of Teneniel Djo. 

If I had not married Han, Isolder was the second best choice. I liked him well enough. But he was the second son of the monarch… The conniving and petty Privy Council would not have me  _ besmirch _ my rank. I can’t help but laugh at the irony because they were agreeable to Han and not Isolder, a _peer_, a  _ Prince. _ Silly old women, attempting to control  **_me_.**

The Privy Council has tried to unite Hapes and Our kingdoms for at least three generations. Although Isloder and I amicably nullified our betrothal negotiations, I remember it was not taken too kindly by Ta’a Chume. 

Perhaps, she did not like me because I am my mother's daughter. Perhaps, Ta’a Chume hated my mother because she was  _ The One Who Has No Equal _ , and the lowly Prince Anakin of Tatooine fell in love with my scholarly mother instead…

An envoy from the Fountain Palace will arrive soon. I hope that the Ereneda Teneniel Djo is nothing like Ta’a Chume. Hmm...

Chieftainess Augwynne Djo will arrive later this evening or tomorrow morning. I haven’t seen her in years.

We have yet to inform Rey about her kin, and her  _ position _ . I felt it was best to disclose it with her grandmother present.


	35. Chapter 35

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

7 June 1815

Today, I had an audience with my grandmother, Augwynne Djo of Dothmir, Chieftainess of the Singing Mountain Clan.

**I MET MY GRANDMOTHER**

**I ** ** _have a grandmother_ **

**I am overwhelmed**

But first: when Her Majesty launched an inquiry into my past. Admittedly, I was nervous - would I find that I was unwanted all along? Would my birth be marked by death? Who  _ were _ these people I often hear in my dreams but cannot see their faces?

Apparently, my memory was more incomplete than I thought...

I was given my own version of Admiral Holdo’s report. Her Majesty assured me that all the pertinent points she was briefed upon was included in my report. All of it, my mother’s death at childbirth; the mystery of my father, the Countess of Orelon, and her cousin Sir William. The orphanage, the fire, and the investigation of the fire. Mr. Unkar Plutt, and Lord Snoke’s connections.

Then, there’s my  _ identity. _

Where I was  **without** name, without  **connection** , without  **standing** \-- suddenly, truth is revealed. There are the parts of my story unbeknownst to me, and it’s all come together. I suddenly feel very  _ full. _ The harrowing loneliness and grief I’ve carried ever since I could remember is gone.

I had thought I had no  _ name _ . And now, I  _ do _ . I am Rey Ka’Teel,  _ daughter of The Esteemed  _ Kara’Teel;  _ granddaughter _ of  _ The Wise  _ Augwynne Djo of the Singing Mountain Clan. I am the  _ cousin _ of  _ The One Who Has No Equal, _ Ereneda Teneniel Djo, and the Chume’da Tenel Ka Djo. Soon, I shall be a **Lady of the Order of the Jedi**, in my own right. Not because of my lineage, but for being a  _ damn good herbalist, _ and for saving lives, not just the life of His Royal Highness Prince Luke, Duke of Ahch-To, Prince of Tatooine.

When I was in want of a connection -- suddenly, I am connected by blood, to nobility of two nations, and now, through good will and favor to another. I was not raised as a peer, but somehow  _ what was lost has come redeemed. _

  
  


What I am trying is to rectify all of these details within myself -- that I have  _ standing,  _ in spite of them because I am my own person. I am virtuous, having loved freely, given freely; have compassion. I have survived on my own and by the small mercies of decent people -- Rose, Mr. Finn, and after a fashion, Mr. Plutt himself... I am of noble character even before any of this.

Augwynne Djo is correct, in that, obscurity protected me.

“Child, whoever and whatever name you choose to go by, it is  _ your choice _ . You have earned it, toiled for your  _ station in life.  _ You were hidden for a purpose. Like a seed planted in the ground; it may seem to be death for a time, but look, you have sprouted, and grew into your own  _ force.  _ It may mean little coming from me, a stranger by bond, even though I am your grandmother by blood. I am proud of you. You are a  _ formidable woman _ , you did not let life break you.

Your mother, my youngest daughter, was the wildest and fiercest of my children. She had fire and passion in her eyes; she had a tempest within her that she could barely contain. I knew she was in love when her passions changed, and a certain gentleness tempered her for the good. Which is why I let her go to live her life as she wanted.

She gave birth to you, my precious one. It is an even exchange of life -- you are God’s precious gift. I just know it.”

Her Majesty Queen Leia provided, “at the very moment I saw you, brief as it was -- rushing to my brother’s side, I saw a certain resplendence. You were  _ marked _ , Rey. It is my privilege that you are Our subject.”

  
  


I had sworn to myself, all those years ago, that I would not shed more tears on loss and longing for phantoms I could not hope to know… Yet, now as I sit, processing these revelations, I cannot help but cry. I cry for my mother, who bore me, and I would never be able to know her personally. I cry for my father who must remain nameless and silent for fear of his life. I cry that my parents loved me enough to protect me…I cry for the kind Countess who would have given me a home, to keep me as hers. I cry for my fellow orphans at the orphanage, who lost their lives too soon, and probably because of me...

Augwynne is right, “cry you tears now, my dearest. Let the water from your soul carry away your past. Then, let the fire within burn the chaff -- the other useless weights encumbering you away. Arise like the sun over the mountains of your people.” After a short pause, “if you would like to see your mother’s homeland, you need no permission. You are always welcome  _ home _ .”

I will rise from this grief. I  _ will _ rid the loneliness that has kept me kin with the shadows. 

I have a  _ home _ . I have a family willing embrace me.

The dark parts of my soul, my past, will remain, but like everything in my life, I shall arise and  _ shine _ . I don’t know what all this means, yet...

I am Rey James  _ Ka’Teel _ . 

I am whole.

* * *

My Beloved, Mr. Finn - 

I write to you from Theed Palace. Forgive me for leaving you alone to handle the inn by yourself, but I know you shall manage. Also, forgive me, my love, for leaving without seeing you. I  _ just _ knew Rey was in distress -- I was gripped with cold dread when I read her letter. You know how I’ve always valued her_ intuition_.

I came just in time. As you know, these matters that I write about are matters of great discretion:

Rey is reunited with her grandmother. Her grandmother is none other than the Chieftainess Augwynne Djo of the Dothmiri Singing Mountain Clan. Moreover, Rey  _ does _ have living relatives, but I believe it imprudent to disclose this at present.

Apparently, more reunions will be had in the coming days.

  
  


Poor dear -- she was crying whilst writing in her diary. I cannot claim to know what went on during her audience with Her Majesty The Queen, and Chieftain Augwynne. I hope that the many issues and insecurities she’s spoken about can be worked through, and laid to rest.

Say a prayer for us, my love. It would comfort both of us.

Only Yours,

Rose

  
  


* * *

Personal Diary of Augwynne Djo, Chieftainess of the Singing Mountain Clan

7 June 1815

My daughter, Kara’Teel lives on in Rey. Life has not been kind or tender to this young woman. It has tried to break her. Her trials may have dampened her spirit, but she has grit. 

I am sure that her training as a Lady of the Order of the Jedi will tap into her gifts. I can  _ see it _ . She is strong with _the Force_ . 

We wait for the Hapan delegation.

I can  _ see _ the net Snoke has cast, and I will be damned to let him obstruct the future Rey's future any further. 

  
  


* * *

Hux,

We must present ourselves at Court **_posthaste_**. I  _ feel _ a presence stirring within the bowels of Theed Palace.

Make arrangements -- I must leave within the hour.

Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey was just everywhere in her journal entry.  
Poor girl!


	36. Chapter 36

Luke,

Forgive me, I must keep Rey here at Theed Palace for a little longer. I send Han back to you. He will inform you of our findings from the inquiry into Rey’s past. If you are well, I think it would be best that you come. I heard from the grapevine that Commander Dameron was invited by Rey. Have Chewie  _ preoccupy _ him.

LR

* * *

Personal Diary of Prince Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant, of House Naberrie-Skywalker

10 June 1815

Afternoon Entry

I have just come from an audience with Augwynne Djo, of Dothmir, Chieftainess of the Singing Mountain Clan; my mother, Miss Rey  James  Ka’Teel, and The  _ Ereneda  _ Teneniel Djo. I was debriefed on the situation by my grandmother who  _ suddenly felt ill _ (although she did not look it) and could not attend. I should not have been in that audience, it felt far too  _ intimate. _ However, mother felt it necessary I stay. Peculiar, but not unwelcome.

The Ereneda Teneniel Djo came upon my mother’s  _ urgent request. _ Apparently, to request an audience with  _ Ducha Galney _ is to request a secret audience with the Ereneda. 

The Ereneda explained, “The title of Ducha Galney is defunct, at present, and has been for five hundred years. The Ladies of House Galney still hold power over the Coast of Terephon, and the Galney Fleet. This _secret connection_ between Our Majesties began centuries ago when Hapes was at war with the King of Charros, and needed aide from the Alderaan fleet. The Ducha of Galney sailed Ereneda Io’lorell to meet with Her Most Gracious Queen Barnathaa. They met in secret and were in league to push back Charros. It was unheard of; two Queen regnants joining forces against a neighboring ruler. 

It is rare to call upon each other this way, only in the most paramount of cases. The Queen of Naboo, Alderaan, and Tatooine would call upon  _ Ducha Galney, _ and The Ereneda of Hapes would call upon_ Her Most Gracious Princess of Alderaan_. I am sad to note that when Ta’a Chume was Ereneda, she did not call upon our most sacred alliance for the hurt and mistrust she harbored. But that is Ta’a Chume’s nature. Nevertheless, I  _ hoped  _ that through my Dothmiri blood, and my station as Ereneda, I would redeem the broken relationship with our kingdoms.”

The Ereneda freely took the hand of my mother, “For I remember as a child in Dothmir, your kindness and fairness, Your Most Gracious Majesty.”

My mother serenely responded, “yet, it looks like it would be up to Rey to join our kingdoms. Look, a daughter of both Dothmir and Hapes, and a subject of Our United Kingdoms… What do you say, Rey?”

The Herbalist was quiet for a time, before, “I thank you for your favor, Your Majesties. However, I did not grow up as a peer. I’m still trying to understand who I am in all this.”

“You need not worry about your allegiances,  _ cousin,”  _ the Ereneda smiled as she reached for the Herbalist’s hand. “As far as I am concerned, you are a subject of the United Kingdoms of Naboo, Alderaan, and Tatooine. You are welcome to Our Court at the Fountain Palace, as I am sure you are welcome to the Singing Mountains.”

“I wonder…”

“You should take a tour! Know your countrymen and women --” My mother interjected most effervescently.

“I - I think I’d like that.”

That was how my mother volunteered me to accompany Miss Rey ‘James’ Ka’Teel on a three month tour of her  _ motherlands.  _

  
  


I have written to Lord Snoke about Unkar Plutt and Sir William. I  _ feel _ that I will not receive a sufficient response. I wonder how intimately he knows this subject. Perhaps, he knows the herbalists paternity.

* * *

Dear Mr. Finn,

I write asking for your understanding. Rey will be taking a tour to acquaint herself with _ her family. _ She begins the day after her birthday, which we found out is on the 15th of June. If you do not mind, my love, I would very much like to accompany her on her journey. She would need a touchstone, lest it gets overwhelming. She has not spoken much about it, but this much I can gather. 

I have been given a stipend by The Queen to be her company during the journey. 

I was formally introduced to His Royal Highness The Duke of Coruscant. He is a quiet man, I see much discontent in his eyes. However, I do not believe it is any ill toward me. Perhaps it is because he simply is curmudgeonly. I am told by Rey that he has been grim, and has kept to himself after he was commanded by Her Majesty to accompany us. This makes for an interesting journey.

I love you, and I have every confidence that you shall be fine. BB will help, but also, please help him with Niima Herbals! Rey mentioned that he was able to broker many sales, and sold all the stock he departed Niima with whilst on Tatooine Estate! Such an industrious boy!

Make your presence known to The Duke of Ahch-To and Prince Han. They know of us already through Rey. Do not be unsettled.

Lovingly Yours,

Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! My posting schedule of (about) every other day, will be interrupted. I may not post anything during November as I'll be participating in NaNoWriMo. 
> 
> Thank you for all the love!


	37. Chapter 37

12 June 1815

Your Majesty, Queen Leia --

I have arrived back at the Fountain Palace. I have debriefed my Privy Council on the matters we discussed. I had some objections, but it is my will. My daughter, Tenel Ka Djo is interested to meet our cousin, Rey. 

She expressly wishes me to extend the honor of training with the Chume’doro, the Hapan Royal Guard, who function very much like the Order of the Jedi, to Rey once she arrives. They are fierce women, and I believe that vigorous physical work would help Rey channel through some of the darker emotions she would need to process through. 

When I married Isolder, the Hapan Court did not accept me as I was beneath his rank. However, after the passing of his older brother, Kalen, who died without issue, I was named Chume’da. I took my mother’s advice to physically  _ beat out _ the weight of the expectations I felt. 

It made me respect my own strength, and it made the Court respect my resolve. 

I send this gift to her with this letter.

TR

* * *

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

15 June 1815

To finally know my day of birth - to be able to celebrate it is to mourn my mother. I am conflicted.

Hours before dawn, I took a turn about the perimeter of Theed Palace. It was a vigorous exercise. The palace itself is as big as the town of Niima, and the surrounding gardens, promenade, and waterfalls make it three times the size of the town I grew up in. The servants were beginning their day.

Rose was asleep, I did not wish to wake her. I am thankful for her presence and companionship. She is a rock in these shifting times.

After the first hour of meandering - walking through the brush, and some parts of the overgrowth by the palace’s cliffside, I chanced upon the Duke of Coruscant. I startled him. He was just standing at the cliffside, in the dark, facing the horizon. _Odd_.

He inquired if I was looking for herbs, but truth be told, it was the furthest from my thoughts. 

Why I was compelled to speak my mind, I do not know. It must have been the early morning that I forgot myself, for I spoke plainly about my troubles. I told him about the conflict within me, that for the very first time, I know my date of birth. However, I feel that grief over my mother’s death should overshadow the celebration. Would it be disrespectful? I spoke about not knowing what I should do with myself on this day. Further, perhaps I should continue to celebrate the day I’ve been celebrating as my birth date all along… the day I became an indentured servant. (Honestly, now that I think about it, that’s not exactly a joyous day, either).

The Duke walked quietly beside me, and for once, I felt comfortable. Perhaps, it was because he did not look so severe -- compared to his usual all black attire -- he wore a white button down shirt and grey trousers, he was barefoot. I had never seen him  _ tranquil. _ I believe this is why our walk was pleasant. 

He suggested we make our way to the beach below before sunrise, and  _ listened _ to me for the better part of an hour as we climbed down a steep hidden path carved into the cliffside. This was the best feature of the palace, according to His Highness. He spoke of how he would race down the steps to meet the sun when he was younger, he knew each step by memory. But not today, today we would go slowly for my sake. Alas, for myself, I was not as surefooted as he, for a few times, I felt unbalanced and would grip the hard stone of the cliff. His Highness would turn, in a flash, and reach for my hand to steady me. 

I continued to pour out my thoughts; I spoke of the sparse memories at the orphanage, and growing up being an indentured servant. I explained that I was a child with severe emotional neglect. To which, I  _ do _ realize that Unkar was  _ not _ my father, even though I had projected these wants and needs… I knew he did not make for a good father figure; he was a hard man who saw war and suffering, and battled his own issues.

I told His Highness of the dreams. Namely, the voices speaking in my dreams, of people I could not remember. We agreed that perhaps they were the voices of the nuns, the Countess, and possibly, even Sir William.

“This tour would be good for you, I suppose. However, remember that you will be picked apart, examined, and will  _ always be found wanting _ by people who believe they have  _ some say _ regarding your person. I know this all too intimately.”

And I believe him.

For the next half hour, he shared about his childhood in the Capitol, having to maneuver the Peers and the Courtiers within Theed Palace. The myriad of opinions amongst the peers of the realm who believe  _ he _ should  _ finally _ be named Heir Apparent instead of Luke, so as to establish his line; to retake the mantle of Emperor like his grandfather before him, or just be the dutiful son he ought to be.

“So many bodies within this palace, but all the emptiness I’ve felt inside.” He further elaborated upon his relationship with Lord Snoke, “he was the only Peer that  _ would _ listen, and then, after a fashion,  _ care _ . Perhaps, very much like your relationship with Mr. Plutt. However, I am afraid that if I should lose his  _ friendship _ , then I will be as lost as I was as a child.”

He soon changed the subject, and offered his horse, Silencer. Should I wish _ to be at peace _ today, he offered a stay at Varykino. “Enjoy the Lake Country today. W - we, that is my family, and I have fond memories of Varykino. It meant that Her Majesty and His Royal Highness were free of public engagements; free of the Privy Council, and of the Courtiers for at least a fortnight in the summer, and in winter. Luke  _ actually  _ performed his duties as Heir Apparent so that my father, mother, and I could have some semblance of peace.”

There was a long comfortable silence before he said, “sometimes, I don’t know who to believe. I have no compass of who I should be -- of who I am. It is dreadful being wanted to be as such, or so. Yet, not being able to do anything about it.”

After giving it a great deal of thought, I could only reply, “Sir, be all you  _ can be. _ ”

The sun pierced through the horizon as we stood on the beach in silence, mulling over dark and damaged histories.

  
  


After greeting the sunrise with the Duke of Coruscant, I returned to my rooms to find a packet on my dresser. I received a gift from my cousin, The Ereneda Teneniel Djo. A County, Barony, and money. And here I was, worrying about how I was going to travel to Dothmir and Hapes in the next three months. 

The absurdity of my fortunes now. The accounts have made over 100,000 credits on dividends and stock every year for the last 16 years. Not to mention the interest, which account for 5,000 credits a month. 

Who  _ was _ the Countess of Orelon? Why did she have so much money? Why did she not have an heir? I  _ must _ find out more about her. (Is this amount of wealth  _ normal?) _

I am beginning to suspect that my father is  _ not _ a small Viscount after all. Perhaps, he is or was a high ranking peer in Hapes to have the Countess as a connection.

My grandmother had many gifts for me. She gifted me gold and silver bangles, and raw gemstones that belonged to my mother. I did not know many gems, but there was a lovely deep purple sapphire, and large piece of Alexandrite, in the set. Books on plants, and an encyclopedia set of the healing arts. I now have the originals of the books the Bodleian Library has copies of! Finally, she presented me with knives and hard wood batons.

“Swords are wielded by the Jedi Knights, and Chume’doro. In my clan, we fight in closer combat. These Escrima sticks are for practice. They  _ will _ hurt. The knives are for when you get proficient.”

There is a steely core to my grandmother. I find it exhilarating. She requested that I show her the forms I had learned from my brief time training with Master Luke. I also showed her some of the fighting forms I’ve utilized fending off wild animals in all my years of foraging.

“Good,” she beamed with a glint in her eyes. “But we will teach you better.”

  
  


Grandmother Augwynne, Rose, and I shall take a ferry to Varykino and stay for a few days. The Queen’s birthday gift -- I cannot help think if the Duke of Coruscant spoke with her… 

We have postponed the journey to Dothmir a week. I should like some rest...

* * *

Dated: 12 June 1815

_ The One Who Is Without Equal,  _ The Ereneda Teneniel Djo is pleased to confer a County on Miss Rey ‘James’ Ka’Teel of Clan Singing Mountain. Her titles will be Countess of Orelon, and Baroness of Wayland.

As the maternal cousin of  _ The One Who Is Without Equal _ , Miss Rey ‘James’ Ka’Teel thus becomes Lady Ka’Teel, The Countess of Orelon.

* * *

Dearest Cousin,

On your birthday, I am pleased to return what should have been yours -- the title that should have been afforded you, had the Countess of Orelon been able to finalize your adoption, and something additional to mark your place of birth. Know that I have nothing but good will toward you, cousin. I know what it is to have to stand alone and fight. 

There was a substantial amount in Countess Amiel’s accounts before they were seized by Ta’a Chume. The account has laid dormant and allowed to grow interest in the last fifteen or so years. I have spoken to Her Majesty Queen Leia about transferring the sums to you. 

I eagerly await your visit here. There will be so much to speak about.

I wish you the happiest of birthday’s my dear cousin.

Warmly Yours,

TR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TR - Teneniel Regina 
> 
> Yes~ I know I said last chapter was my final post before NaNo. I wanted to give this to you guys before I took my month (maybe?) hiatus!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> *squint* 
> 
> 👀
> 
> WAS THAT A DATE?!
> 
> [via GIPHY](https://giphy.com/gifs/love-keira-knightley-pride-and-prejudice-vfFKR4Q5UI5uE)


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's something to tide you over! :)

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

18 June 1815

The Empress Dowager Padmé expressed her intent to join us at Varykino, per correspondence from Lady Sabé which arrived this morning. She wished to go back to her  _ home, _ and away from Court. I had not known that Varykino was her father’s family home, and her official residence. I had assumed the estate was owned by the Crown.

She arrived, hours later in her carriage with Ladies Sabé and Miré, and The Duke of Coruscant, riding his horse as escort. 

Immediately, Her Imperial Majesty requested that we take a turn in the gardens. For the most part, we discussed business. Courtiers had begun to wonder why I was present during an audience between three Heads of State. Empress Padmé wagers that all too soon the Papers will catch wind, and write another headline at my expense. 

I spoke to her about the fortune I inherited. She was amused by my naivety. “What to do with it? Start a charity. Start a cause. Invest in something. I have confidence that you will find something you’re passionate about and fight or raise awareness for it.”

When we, grandmother, Empress Padmé, and I were sitting for lunch, Her Majesty presented Emperor Anakin’s other sword, The Emperor’s Fire. Lady Sabé had taken it from storage. It was a dark counterpart to the Prince’s Blue Heart Saber. The blade had a dark tint to it, and had waves at the edge, very much like a Japanese Katana. The swept quillion was steel set with garnets. The pommel, like its counterpart, was set with a cabochon ruby. However, the gem was not on the sword.

The Duke of Coruscant added the crimson gem on  _ his _ sword. Funny how I have yet to see him with it. Perhaps, it is his ceremonial sword…

As the day cooled, grandmother beseeched The Duke of Coruscant to participate in some Dothmiri fighting stances. I had not seen him for most of the day - he kept away from us women.

I was surprised that he knew some fighting stances. I found that he was proficient with different sword types and styles, and the three quarter staff. He moved with such power and menacing grace. However, Grandmother mentioned that his moves were inefficient, as he exuded more energy than necessary.

“Young Sir, I am glad you are familiar with our stances. However, your energy output is typically male. You are graceful, yet you utilize blunt force. Think of the ebb and flow of water.  _ Endure, _ ” grandmother pontificated.

He had a stormy look on his face, but otherwise said nothing. He bowed, and tried again a few more times before he was called in by Lady Sabé. As he walked away, I noticed, indeed, how vigorously he gone through the stances. For in truth, his chest was heaving, and his brow sweat drenched. His shirt clung on to his back.

“Men wish to overpower their opponents quickly. Most of the time they can. However, wisdom, my dear, is the best weapon. Strike with one deathly blow. That takes endurance, patience, and cunning. You will need to learn this, and soon. I feel a tempest.”

_ ...and I feel it, too. _

I am sure I been having dreams -- no, visions? -- of, what must be, the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All! 
> 
> I'm typing away at my NaNo, and I wanted to post something half way through the month! Thank you for your support and patience!  
I hope to finish this before TROS! 
> 
> Meanwhile, enjoy this installment!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> NaNoWriMo 2019 kicked my butt, and I wouldn't have it any other way. 
> 
> Thank you for the support!

SECRET DISPATCH TO THEED PALACE FROM VARYKINO ESTATE BY THE HAND OF AUGWYNNE DJO

19 June 1815

May It Please Your Majesty:

I _ know _ you are your father’s daughter, therefore, you too, have that special ability to _ sense _ the world around you. Dare I say that your paternal grandmother must have more than a drop of Dothmir in her blood. That, however, is another story for another time. 

There is a shift in the atmosphere, and I fear for those around you as they are in grave danger. I fear that my family, too, is in grave danger. Not that we will not rise against to meet the opposition. But, I believe that this dormant danger will once again raze the world. 

I speak of Snoke. He has been far too civil; far too quiet, far too _ good _ these last few years. Might I remind you of his promise of retaliation? Yes, I did hear about his denouncement of your rule after you stripped his titles, and what with his poisoning your son’s mind against you.

On that matter, I am happy to report that His Royal Highness, the Duke of Coruscant, is in better spirits. He is a somber fellow, that one. He is gentle and kind, even thought a maelstrom swirls around him. I see it in his soul. Rest assured that whatever lies and manipulations Snoke has prevailed upon him _ can _ be undone.  **Do not give up.**

I see through your plan of pairing your son and my granddaughter. It maybe the key to salvaging our kingdoms, and to save the world. And I am not being _en brand_ Skywalker dramatic. I do sincerely mean this. However, I do feel that before the world can be salvaged and knit together aright, we must go through tribulations. We must allow our hidden opponent to show his hand...

We must make the first move before true war begins. Otherwise, we are reacting to him, rather than responding to the situation.

Faithfully,

Augwynne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> Please leave me love?
> 
> Editing the NaNo madness for this story will take its toll. I'm still writing so I can finish the story by TROS. My posting schedule will be once or twice a week.
> 
> Please feel free to contact me on Tumblr. My handle's the same.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied. I'm going through the stuff I worked on for NaNo and posting it because my brain is just producing air.   
I'll try to keep a consistent posting schedule.

**Summer, 1815**

**Varykino Estate**

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

23 June 1815

We departed Varykino estate for Dothmir earlier this morning. We travel with a handful of servants and guards. Grandmother, Rose, and I rode in a carriage regardless of our protests. Grandmother anticipated we shall get there in two days, perhaps three. We would have arrived sooner if we traveled on horseback. Grandmother was displeased, but she did not want to upset our generous host and allies.

Empress Padmé had bid us adieu. As we waited for the carriages, she held my hand as she address grandmother. Her public display of doting is of great comfort. When the coachmen assisted grandmother and Rose into the carriage, Her Imperial Majesty embraced me tightly. I was surprised by the gesture. For a moment, I did not react, but when I came to myself, I wrapped my arms around her small frame. 

“You shall heal on this journey,” she insisted. “You will come back to Us, and serve Us...be a part of Us.” She kissed my temple, and whispered, “Know that I bless you and your journey as if you were a granddaughter. Know that I am fond of you.”

With a smile, she pulled away, and as she moved, I saw an indecipherable look on the face of the Duke of Coruscant. His brown eyes stormy, and his lips set in a line. 

He assisted me as I boarded the carriage. I cannot forget the warmth I felt through his gloved hand. However, before I was able to dwell on the feeling, he turned and mounted his horse, the  Finalizer, and cantered before us. He did not wish his grandmother goodbye. However, I noticed the stiffness of his posture as he rode on. Perhaps, they had shared their sentiments in private. 

For the first quarter of the journey, grandmother, Rose, and I did not speak. Grandmother took the opportunity to rest. Rose knitted. I was very much aware of the sounds outside the carriage, the hushed tones of the Duke addressing the coachmen, and their responses. He must be familiar with them as I would hear a periodic chuckle.

I was tempted to lift the curtains that separated us and watch him riding. I do not mean to compare, but my inquisitive mind wonders how the Duke and Commander Poe Dameron interacted as young men. Commander Dameron is such a colorful, easy going man -- lighthearted. Whereas, His Highness is morose, and heavy. I will say that he is not as gruff as his father, The Duke of Chandrila, even though people may ascribe his capriciousness as gruffness. In my short time with the royal family, The Duke of Coruscant has been nothing but  _ gentle _ . In truth, I do see glimpses of his sensitive youth. Only if he weren't so impatient.

His sullen eyes are still a mystery. The sadness within is heartrending. There are moments where I see brightness and warmth, very much like Their Majesties eyes. 

I cannot understand who is such a man that would crush his spirit. Much more, why would The Duke allow himself to be manipulated such? Perhaps it is because I do not know Snoke, and perhaps that is a blessing.

These are peculiar thoughts tonight.

* * *

My Beloved,

I write to you as we prepare to leave Varykino. This will be my last correspondence until we safely arrive in Dothmir, and are amongst the clan of Chieftainess Djo. It is a matter of safety, explained The Duke of Coruscant. 

I am filled with so much excitement! As you know it is my first time to travel abroad -- out of Naboo. I do so wish you were with us, but I thank you, and pray that you are able to manage the inn by yourself, if not with the help of BB. 

I love you, and miss you most terribly.

The Duke is  _ fond _ of our dear Rey. Although, I do not believe she sees it. He is far too cautious around her. He is smitten. He speaks to her in the most genteel and cordial way, but it is in the way his eyes soften, almost imperceptibly, as he addresses  her. This conclusion is from a mere few days of observation. Perhaps, this is a sudden development? I am unsure. I shall report more should something change. 

With All My Love,

Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. 
> 
> This will be a fun trip for sure. 😏


	41. Chapter 41

ENCRYPTED DISPATCH FROM THE SUPREMACY - OFFICIAL SCHOONER CLASS SAILING VESSEL OF A. SNOKE

HM Leia has her son tied in official state affairs [STOP]

Plans for South Orient have come to a halt [STOP]

Make yourself useful [STOP]

Prevail upon joining their party [STOP]

My network does not have reach in Dothmir [STOP]

Do not infiltrate - expect retaliation from Augynne Djo [STOP]

May not be worth the effort or risk of exposure [STOP]

Inform allies within Fountain Palace [STOP]

Activate Plutt - destroy evidence [STOP]

Activate war dogs along the coast [STOP]

Activate agents within LR and TR courts [STOP]

* * *

23 JUNE 1815

INTERNAL REPORT FROM THE OFFICE OF LADY HAYLISSA ALGREY, DUCHA OF HOUSE ALGREY OF RELEPHON, ROYAL HIGH COMMANDER OF ERENEDA TENENIEL DJO

If It Pleases Your Majesty:

Upon your request, we have conducted inquiries into ordinances created by Ereneda Ta’a Chume. These inquiries have lead us down a most curious route. We have uncovered a secret compartment in her sarcophagi. A scroll of unofficial edicts were found, purposefully unrecorded in our annals, as well as personal notes that were redacted from her diary. 

We insist that Your Majesty review these notes as they are a matter of state security. Incriminating information that links the Ereneda to the assassination of Countess Amiel III is clearly documented. It confirms her knowledge of Lady Rey Ka’Teel, and her father, that is, her son, Prince Elios, and her hand in obscuring the younger woman’s lineage. 

It is documented that Lady Ka'Teel, at least when she was a child, was in possession of an heirloom that connects her to the Hapan royal family. It is an emerald pendant carved with the Hapan Coat of Arms, and the joint cyphers of her parents. I am unsure if Your Majesty was able to see it on her person. Perhaps, the artifact may have been lost in the many transitions during her youth, or perhaps it was hidden. No items of its kind has surfaced in the black market, collections, and the like, therefore, it is safe to assume it was not sold or stolen. 

The crest would be proof of her paternity, and enough to establish her claim to the throne over the Chume'ta. Of which, she _ is _ a very strong claimant, even though she is now officially second in line to the throne of Hapes. Although Prince Elios is the eldest son of the third consort of Ta’a Chume, he produced a legitimate heir a mere few _ hours _ before Your Majesty. Therefore the early proclamation of the birth of the Chume'ta by Ta'a Chume insured that _you _were Chume'da after her. Regardless of the long hours of labor you endured. The truth of this conspiracy is only known to the few who were present at your birthing quarters; we, the Privy Council, and Prince Isolder. 

It would have been beholden to Ta’a Chume to secure the succession through Lady Ka'Teel, were it not for the ties of Prince Elios to Lord Snoke. Prince Elios had business ventures - namely a large stake in Snoke's poppy plantations. You know the outcome of that.

It is rumored amongst the fleet that it was Snoke himself that induced the Prince’s addiction to opium. And why, to this day, the Prince is sequestered in the Reef Fortress. Most of the Court believes that he had passed quietly in his sleep years ago. Ta’a Chume preferred this, and why she propagated these rumors amongst Court, rather than the truth.

Digressing, it is understandable, then, why Ta’a Chume chose this course of action. She would rather have you as her heir, and Chume'ta Tenel Ka Djo after you, than to have any connection with Snoke. This is also why the adoption arrangement between Prince Elios and the Countess of Orelon was prevented, so that Lady Ka'Teel does not come any closer to the Court. And thereafter, the attempted assassination in the Orphanage was issued. All this was to insure the line of succession to you, to eradicate usurpers, pretenders, and competition to the Crown.

Your Humble Servant,

Lady Haylissa

* * *

Ducha AlGrey,

Please receive my thanks for your swift and thorough investigation. I am sure that your office conducted this investigation with the utmost discretion. I wish to speak with you in person regarding these matters in private.

Ta'a Chume was a cunning woman who was ruthless and heartless when it came to her regency. Although seemingly complicated, I can understand the necessity of her actions, but I do not condone them. It is most unfortunate that my cousin fell on the burdensome side, and was an encumbrance for Ta'a Chume. I will deliberate whether to share this information with my cousin. At the moment, the line of succession still stands, I am the Ereneda, and my daughter the Chume'da. She will be the Ereneda after me. I think it unwise to add her to the line of succession for obvious reasons.

However, we must make sure the Court does not perceive this. We cannot give them fodder to question Our rule. We cannot give them any appearance of instability past, present, or future, for there are still many who side with Snoke and his plans for imperialism. 

It is imperative we find who is in possession of this precious heirloom Prince Elios crafted for his daughter. I did not see it on her person when we met. Bring Prince Elios here to the Fountain Palace. I wish to speak with him even though I know that may be a difficult feat. 

I pity the circumstances around the birth of cousin Rey. I feel like Snoke has a larger hand in this.

I worry, we must find out who else at court can know of Ta’a Chume’s hand in obscuring the line of succession. 

TR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers, you know I've striven to write a historically accurate fic, but I've bunked up the invention and use of the the telegraph by +/- 40 - 60 years. With that said, OOPS!
> 
> Also, regarding the order of succession in Hapes:
> 
> Teneniel Djo (who was Chume'la - wife of the Chume'da, Heir Apparent) is married to Prince Isolder the Chume'da. Their daugher's title is Chume'ta (daughter of heir apparent - Chume'da/ta can be used interchangeably when it is a female heir!), Chume'ta Tenel Ka Djo . Now, for the purposes of my story, since regency transfers matrilineally, Ta'a Chume's daugher in-law, Teneniel, does not become the Chume'da until she's secured an heir to the throne. As it stands, Rey was born _hours_ before her cousin Tenel, therefore, she was actually FIRST in line. 
> 
> I hope that clarifies the MESS™
> 
> ...and more mess™ to come! 
> 
> Ta'a Chume makes me want to claw my eyes out. She bore ALL sons and no daughters. I can understand her predicament but goodness. Messy.
> 
> sorrynotsorry!
> 
> Pardon the mistakes this chapter - editing during my lunch was not ideal.


	42. Chapter 42

Dear Mr. Finn,

I hope this note finds you well. Forgive the air of secrecy, for I am concerned for my person. All will be revealed below.

Do you remember that parlour trick I showed you? ...

[Message is written backwards, usage of a mirror is needed]

Brother, we must warn my sister and Miss Rey at once of a matter most alarming. I overheard a portion of a conversation that I was not privy to. Mr. Plutt was having a word with a stranger regarding Miss Rey’s travel, and a certain possession he has kept that belongs to Miss Rey.

We know that Mr. Plutt is a scoundrel. Oh, I do so fear for Miss Rey! We must warn them. But I fear for my safety. 

Sincerely,

Paige

* * *

[Response written backwards by Mr. Finn]

Do not fret, sister. Come and have solace in the inn tonight. Only bring what is needed for a days journey.

* * *

ENCRYPTED DISPATCH FROM LIEUTENANT KAYDEL KO CONNIX TO THE OFFICE OF ADMIRAL HOLDO - JAKKU FIELD STATION

A matter most concerning [STOP]

Associates of Miss James are in danger [STOP]

U. Plutt under observation [STOP]

Word on the ground, Snoke’s war dogs are mobilizing [STOP]

Intercepted messages, sending copies to you posthaste [STOP]

How shall we proceed [STOP]

* * *

ENCRYPTED DISPATCH FROM THE OFFICE OF ADMIRAL AMYLIN HOLDO TO LIEUTENANT KAYDEL KO CONNIX - THEED PALACE

Connix, permission for immediate action granted [STOP]

Covert operatives mobilizing [STOP]

Protect associates at all cost [STOP]

General C. Bacca and infantry at the ready [STOP]

CODE ORANGE [STOP]

* * *

ENCRYPTED DISPATCH FROM LIEUTENANT KAYDEL KO CONNIX TO THE OFFICE OF ADMIRAL HOLDO - JAKKU FIELD STATION

Affirmative [STOP]

Extraction imminent [STOP]

Infiltrating Plutt Herbs in T Minus one hour [STOP]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life happened the last two weeks. 
> 
> And of course, TROS dropped. Reylo Rights! 
> 
> Thank God we have fanfics as our outlets!
> 
> Wishing everyone Happy Holidays! 🥰


	43. Chapter 43

25 June 1815

INTERNAL REPORT FROM THE OFFICE OF LADY AMILYN HOLDO, ADMIRAL OF THE FLEET OF HER MAJESTY QUEEN LEIA ORGANA OF THE UNITED KINGDOMS OF NABOO, ALDERAAN, AND TATOOINE 

May It Please Your Majesty:

We have received intelligence concerning the safety of Miss Rey James Ka’Teel and her associates in Niima, County Jakku. Miss Paige Tico bore witness to a communique between one Mr. Unkar Plutt, and an unknown agent regarding an artifact within his possession that rightly belongs to Miss Rey Ka’Teel. 

Upon further investigation, we have reason to suspect that it is none other than a Hapan artifact of great worth that may directly connect her paternity to the royal family of Hapes, and not to lower nobility as we were lead to believe. We are investigating further.

The implications of Mr. Plutt keeping in his possession the artifact concludes that he must have more knowledge of Miss Rey’s past. Further, we must assume that he would have utilized his connection with Snoke to procure this information. Therefore, Snoke must know of Rey's parentage as well.

I have raised security to Code Orange.

A suggestion, Ma’am, regarding our foreign affairs with Hapes. Ereneda Teneniel Djo must have launched investigations pertinent Hapan circumstances. Perhaps sharing our intelligence with the Fountain Palace would balance the upper hand Snoke currently has. 

We have extracted Miss Rey Ka’teel’s associates. They are on their way to The Duke of Ahch-To. For protection, the party shall remain under the Duke’s charge. 

Further, we wish to inform Your Majesty to keep watch of the courtiers. We have reason to suspect that there may be a false friend in your proximity. We shall root them out.

At Your Service,

A. Holdo

* * *

Amylin,

We must be ready for war. Snoke has been biding his time. I fear the net he has cast, and the depths of his influence we have yet to uncover. With Ben currently preoccupied with something other than  _ conquest _ , Snoke is placing other plans into motion. 

I want Chewie to follow them to Dothmir covertly. I know they shall be safe, but I would prefer him to be there.

LR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only thing that's alleviating the grief is knowing that I can make my story how I want it to end. 
> 
> Bless the Reylo community 💖


	44. Chapter 44

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

26 June 1815

We arrived in Dothmir last evening and continued to the east, to the Singing Mountains. Grandmother seemed to sigh a deep breath of relief when we passed into her boarders. Her eyes glowed, and her figure relaxed. 

Unfortunately, Dothmir had the opposite effect on the servants provided by Empress Padmé. I could feel the tension in the air, and fear in their eyes. I understand that they, too, must be traveling far from home. But I believe it is something else they fear.

“Dothmir is wild,” grandmother explained with a toothy smile. According to her, spirits roam the roads, and reside within the trees. I do feel that everything has become more vivid.

Perhaps grandmother is right, I feel that everything inside me vibrates. However, whether it is from excitement or joy, I do not know. And for once, I do not care. 

We took an hour’s respite by a stream. The water was crystal clear and I saw the pebbles within the stream. I saw the colorful fish. It was all glorious.

During our journey, the Duke of Coruscant has taken it upon himself to be my garde de corps. I found this ironic in every sense, and silly, as he should be protected. He is third in line to the throne!

Rose and I have taken it a custom to inform him that we should walk a bit away from the party. He would state his intention to follow us at a respectable distance giving us privacy. He has told us to call out a phrase in which he would make himself scarce should we need to relieve ourselves in the wood. He has been true to his word and has not taken advantage of us women. Although, I found this line of thought silly, as well.

I have had the opportunity to observe him amongst the commoners. His tall figure can be easily seen within a crowd, and his quizzical brow most irksome to many merchants attempting to entice him with their wares. For the most part, he is curmudgeonly. He maintains his nobility.

Truth be told, during those moments of respite, when our party would halt, and Rose and I would wander into the wood to forage, I found his presence comforting. We have it on occasion to converse with him, and he would, in turn, inquire about the foraged items. Some were herbs, medicinal plants, mostly mushrooms, and sometimes we ladies enjoyed the wildflowers. Nevertheless, he did not pass judgment on our spoils, nor did he utter a word against our frivolity. 

At times, I would see mirth shining through his eyes, and perhaps an upturned quirk of his lip. How can one, all at once, look debonair, vexed, and amused? I have yet to understand how he can give such an air.

He is amiable to grandmother. To which, I found particularly humorous as she has a way of goading him on. Even as she is far less than gracious with her words toward him, and although he may answer her wryly, he shows utmost deference. In addition, I have come to believe that grandmother is not disagreeable toward him, but rather, his connections with Snoke.

I find myself considering him…in a different way than before.

I leave these thoughts here for today.

* * *

My Darling Daughter,

The winds are clearing the smoke that has prevailed in our family for a time. Namely, with increased absence from the presence of Snoke, I see more and more of Ben and not that alter ego Kylo Ren. I see that whatever influence Snoke had over him is waning. He is morose, but there is a stillness in him. I see him pondering. I see him reevaluating. I see him opening up.

I am sure he has taken an interest in the young woman. It may be presumptuous of me, but I do believe he is fond of her. Dare I say, her earnestness is refreshing. She says how she means. I believe that her genuineness is breaking through and reaching across to Ben.

Dare I say that she is reversing whatever twisted coercions and lies Snoke has spun over the years. For this, I am supremely happy. 

I see the way Augwynne appraises him so. She is frosty with him, testing him and his civility. One would think he would know this and respond obligingly as he grew up at Court. But he is his father’s son and does not tolerate it well. He holds his tongue, perhaps for fear of looking curmudgeonly with respect to Rey. 

He is half in love with her already, I am sure of it. I must school my features when Augwynne goads him on for I fear my laughter will only embarrass him so.

How refreshing. Young love!

There are moments where his brow is not quizzical as if the weight of the world were on him. And I do so relish those moments, for I see my darling Anakin. I see the lightness. It is a sight to behold, my dearest. The way his dark eyes dazzle, and the way his stern mouth forms a crooked smile. 

I am terribly glad for this diversion, for which I am sure is far more than merely a lustful diversion. Whatever it is, it has a positive effect on him and keeps him from Snoke. His soul is light and free from other’s machinations. 

I see my darling grandson again. 

Your Mama

* * *

Mother, 

I am thankful for your report as it is a great diversion from the heavy thoughts I have of current. I do so wish that I was there to see him in this state of lightness -- free of care and malice.

However, I am writing to report that we have another situation. Far more grave than before, for I believe Snoke has dastardly plans, and will soon unleash havoc on God’s green earth. 

I have sent a report Amylin has furnished for you. Succinctly, Snoke has known of Rey’s existence, and we fear he will use this information to gain an upper hand. I fear war.

Rey’s associates were in danger and were extracted from Niima. They are now under our protection, with Luke. 

I fear Snoke’s influence has increased within court, therefore I am wary. I fear spies. I fear an uprising. I fear a coup. 

My privy council and I are in a state of alarm. However, we do not know how long before Court gets wind of this -- before it all scatters…

I sent the Jedi Knights and Ladies to Luke, and you. In addition to them, infantrymen will come soon enough. At the very least, I need not fear for Ben as Augwynne will protect him far better than we have in the past. It pains me to admit this. Snoke is persona non grata in Dothmir, and he dares not trifle with Augwynne. With this in mind, I feel a small hope and solace. 

Moreover, I fear for his infiltration within the Fountain Palace. I am sure he has planted spies in Hapes, as his allies may be few and far between. Amylin believes Rey is connected to Prince Elios. All in part because of Rey’s connection with Mr. Unkar Plutt, who is connected to Snoke, who is connected to Prince Elios. Perhaps it is a stretch, but why else would Snoke ruin his relationship with the Hapan prince?

There are a great many things to consider.

LR

* * *

  
Personal Diary of Prince Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant, of House Naberrie-Skywalker

27 June 1815

Afternoon Entry

I have not been to Dothmir in a very long time. I believe I was aged eight when my father had me accompany him as a surprise. Mother was on a diplomatic mission with several of the tribes, but mostly, with Chieftainess Augwynne.

I do remember seeing her daughters, at least those who had not already left Dothmir. Perhaps, I may have seen Kara’Teel, the mother of Miss Rey Ka’teel. It was so long ago, and memories of those happier times are a blur. 

In the past few days, I do find myself reminiscing about my childhood. My relationship with my royal parents and grandmother. I find myself, questioning, now more than ever, Lord Snoke’s insights, and council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Prince Ben thoughts!


	45. Chapter 45

SECRET DISPATCH TO THEED PALACE FROM AHAVA SHIRA BY THE HAND OF AUGWYNNE DJO

30 June 1815

May It Please Your Majesty:

My associates have informed me of a brewing coup by Snoke. It hasn’t begun yet, but it is in motion. I am your ally. 

I have not spoken with my daughter, but I believe she is indisposed on the matter. I fear that Hapes will not wish to enter a war, as it will leave them open to further destabilization. A topic I am unable to further share, unfortunately.

I don’t know what intelligence you may have received, but now that we have had sufficient time to process the final piece of the puzzle, Rey, it all becomes clear. Rey is not the daughter of a lower Viscount as my daughter -- her mother -- had led me to believe, but she is the daughter of Prince Elios. 

I see the connections, it is plain as day. Don’t you?

We must navigate the next few days carefully.

Augwynne

* * *

Dear Master Luke,

There is much to speak about. In my absence from you, I have received very important news. Rather, have received revelation. It seems that in the short time away from you, I have been _found. _

I have a family. I am wanted. I am thankful. 

I can begin to see my place in the world. Upon our first meeting, this was the last topic of conversation, if you remember, before we parted. I am glad that you are part of my story...  I cannot help but look back at our meeting last summer. How fortuitous. If it were not for you and your generosity -- recalling me, and summoning me for an audience, and the circumstances that ensued, I would forever be lost in obscurity; forever be wondering, and wishing… 

However, I speak of a matter most grave. I have received word from my grandmother, whom you may be acquainted with, Chieftainess Augwynne Djo of Dothmir, from the Singing Mountain Clan -- I am sure you were informed by Her Majesty of our relation! -- that my family Mr. Finn and his sister-in-law Miss Paige Tico, are now with you. Thank you for protecting them! 

I shall end my letter here for I am careful to write about any other topic.

Your Pupil,

Rey

* * *

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

30 June 1815

Ahava Shira, the residence of the Chieftainess of the Singing Mountain clan. It is a complex compound, with many smaller buildings, it is all one level, and sprawling outward. The main feature is the central courtyard where the members of the clan gather for daily trade or holding meetings. 

I have been training at the courtyard for everyone to see. I am given respect and honor due to my relation to my grandmother, and the title conferred by my cousin. While it is yet odd to be addressed as Lady Ka’Teel of Orelon, the genuineness of the clan members have made it easier. 

However, training with my kin has been enlightening and difficult. The Dothmiri are passionate people. They do not back down. I have scrapes and bruises all over my body. 

While I never had porcelain skin like the high born ladies, I was careful when traipsing about the countryside. I did have the occasional bruise or welt, which was part and parcel of my occupation. But the severity of my bruises, welts, scrapes far exceed custom. 

“Each bruise is a badge of honor,” my aunt, Barukka, instilled as she was pummeling me with a bo staff. 

A bruise is a badge of honor, indeed.

This afternoon’s communique arrived from Theed Palace. Grandmother, Rose, The Duke of Coruscant, and I were sitting for lunch when the messenger came, and with him two infantrymen in covert disguises. The correspondence came from Her Majesty Queen Leia. I spied a look at the visage of the Duke, in hopes to gain understanding. Grandmother promptly rose and called me to the chamber adjacent to the dining room.

She spoke about Mr. Finn and Miss Paige being rescued and brought to Lars House. BB was brought in as well for his safety, thankfully. 

I know not much else, but I feel that grandmother knows more than she’s letting on. Oddly enough, where I would not trust anyone, and would incessantly inquire, I place my trust in grandmother. 

So, I wrote a fond letter of thanks to the Duke of Ahch-To. I am waiting for the opportune time to speak with Rose, perhaps after her bath when she is calm and collected…

* * *

ENCRYPTED DISPATCH FROM THE SUPREMACY - OFFICIAL SCHOONER CLASS SAILING VESSEL OF A. SNOKE

Unleash the tenth plague [STOP]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the continued support for this story! I started writing it because Reylo is a fun ship. Now more than ever, you lovely people continue to amaze me with your passion. 
> 
> Also, Ahava Shira is supposed to look like the Forbidden City in Beijing.


	46. Chapter 46

Personal Diary of Prince Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant, of House Naberrie-Skywalker

2 July 1815

Evening

It is at half-past midnight. I woke up with a start. Something dreadful is happening but I know not what. 

I walked around my quarters here at Ahava Shira, and even around the premises. Nothing seems amiss… here.

* * *

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

2 July 1815

Something bad has happened. I feel it. I was jolted awake.

I feel a blanket of sadness and cold.

* * *

C. Thierie-Piot,

Quietly arrange for my mother and me to go to Lars House at once.

LR

* * *

2 July 1815

THE FOLLOWING STATEMENT HAS BEEN ISSUED BY THE QUEEN

The Queen, with great sadness, has asked for the following announcement to be made immediately.

Her beloved brother, Prince Luke Lars of House Naberrie - Skywalker, died peacefully in his sleep at Lars House, Tatooine Estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Royal Family will go into a period of mourning.


	47. Chapter 47

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

3 July 1815

Commander Poe Dameron came to Ahava Shira early this morning. He had an audience with grandmother immediately upon his arrival. He spoke with The Duke of Coruscant before having breakfast with us.

The Duke’s presence was missed.

Commander Dameron arrived from Lars House, where he has been kept at the disposal of Master Luke and General Bacca for the better part of the month. He informed me of the sad news.

Master Luke passed in his sleep. 

I am in utter disbelief, as he was hale and hearty before I left for Theed, and BB had taken good care of him, in addition to his physicians. I cannot believe them to be so incompetent or negligent of the Heir to the throne.

However, the first thought that came to mind, as Commander Dameron asked if I needed comfort -- an odd offering, truthfully -- was of the Duke of Coruscant. He was in his quarters all morning and did not eat, save for some fruits when grandmother, herself, visited him in his chamber. 

Soon after, he left his chamber and briskly made his way to the stables. In my distraction, Geyram, my sparring partner disarmed me, causing me to stumble forward and nearly impaling myself with her sword.

Commander Dameron, who was watching the exercise, made to stop me from following the Duke for I heard him calling after me. Nevertheless, I followed the Duke to the stables. I saw him mount The Finalizer.

His eyes were hard, and his mien displayed full anguish. My heart broke for him.

“I will be back soon, My Lady. I have to go to be with my mother.”

“Was this a command of Her Majesty?”

“No. I - I just need to get back _home_,” he whispered. The softness disappeared, he jutted his chin toward the stable door, which caused me to turn and see Commander Dameron walking through. “You will be in the good hands of Commander Dameron. He is of better company than I, I assure you.”

The look of he gave me before he trotting out of the stables, and before galloping away, caused my stomach to lurch. 

Commander Dameron has been a wonderful company since the Duke abruptly left. However, I am bereft. I dare not think deeper about this feeling.

* * *

Dear Darling Husband,

I am glad to hear that you and Paige are well. When Rey informed me about the circumstances and the need for you to be sequestered, it was forlorn.

I love you. Stay safe.

Yours,

Rose

* * *

Personal Diary of Prince Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant, of House Naberrie-Skywalker

5 July 1815

Morning

His Royal Highness, Prince Luke Lars of House Naberrie-Skywalker lies in state. We shall observe his wake privately, and have a funeral cortege three days hence.

I shall be invested as Prince of Naboo, per the command of Her Majesty.

My uncle has left me Lars House, and all his possessions therein. I was shocked when Mr. Arthur Dethoo read his last will and testament. There are more things he has left to me, to which, boggles my mind. I did not realize my uncle was _fond_ of me. He did, however, request that I bequeath my grandfather’s sword, the Prince’s Blue Heart, to Lady Rey James Ka’Teel. Which I wholeheartedly acquiesce. 

However, the only possession, right now, that piques my interest is the leather-bound journals Mr. Dethoo arrived with. He had arrived with them and deposited them on my desk with a letter written by the hand of my uncle. It was dated some fifteen years ago. A few of the journals belonged to him, and a two belonged to my grandfather.

I do not wish to read them right now. I feel conflicted… I need time to process all this. I did not realize I would grieve him so. Yet, here I am.

* * *

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

5 July 1815

We are headed back to Naboo to attend the funeral of the Duke of Ahch-To. We leave later today.

I feel so heavy. Even though I had only spent a short period of time with the Duke of Ahch-To, I grieve for his passing. I wonder if this is how it feels to mourn a family member.

The past few nights, I have been haunted by the eyes of the Duke of Coruscant. The look he had before he galloped away. He looked lost, frightened, and lonely, like the eyes of a young boy. 

I am bereft for both men.

* * *

Personal Diary of Her Imperial Majesty, Padmé, Dowager Empress of House Naberrie-Skywalker

5 July 1815

_ I have outlived my husband and my firstborn... _

* * *

Personal Diary of Her Majesty, Leia, Queen of the United Kingdoms of Naboo, Alderaan, and Tatooine, of House Naberrie-Skywalker

5 July 1815

My dearest brother has passed, and while my heart is torn asunder, my head, however, must remain level for the Crown. 

I do not think that his death is a natural death - there must be foul play. And as it is, then, Snoke stuck us with the first blow. Once We uncover the assassin who killed my brother, justice must prevail.

What sorcery the _Snake_ must have employed to target my brother.

I am angry. I am hurt. I am scared.

He means to tear from me all that I hold dear.

Heaven help me.

* * *

Personal Diary of His Royal Highness, Prince Han, Duke of Chandrila of House Solo

6 July 1815

In all my years I have never once imagined that Luke would predecease me. Of all the insane ploys and misadventures we have had in life, I always thought I would pass well before him. He was doing so well under the care of Rey.

I stood as the second watch for the vigil at the family chapel as his body lies in state. The palace is quiet out of respect, and it is eerie. Courtiers wearing simple cloth and somber colors. Hardly anyone dares to speak above a whisper.

It feels like a monastery. Something is amiss.

Or perhaps it is as Leia fears, the courtier's scheme on behalf of Snoke to rid her and place himself on the throne. Perhaps, where once I could believe that Ben would usurp the throne from his mother, but not now. Not in how he has changed. I hear the gossip all the way from Dothmir. I know my son, he just needed the right encouragement.

I just know that my son has changed. Padmé believes it is because he is in love with Rey, but I think it is because of her person -- the genuineness of her being, and resplendence in the face of the adversity of her life, that the petty lies Snoke had been feeding him have become immaterial. That the twisted mind that was once controlled is now freed.

But what do I know?


	48. Chapter 48

Personal Diary of Her Majesty, Leia, Queen of the United Kingdoms of Naboo, Alderaan, and Tatooine, of House Naberrie-Skywalker

7 July 1815

We made our procession out of Theed Palace at first light this morning. I was not able to sleep all night but Han held me as we sat in the chamber Luke occupied when he was at court. I feel like half of me is gone. My older brother, my twin, my support… my heir apparent. 

I guess that titles go to Ben, now, as it should. I am glad that his temperament as of late has abated. I feel much more at ease -- much more trust in him because of this.

I had not traveled to Mos Espa, the capital of Tatooine, in years -- ten years, to be exact. I have always preferred staying in Bestine Palace at the border near Alderaan. I feel that the Grand Palace in Mos Espa has ghosts lingering in the halls. The tragedy of the accident that befell my grandmother, Princess Shmi, still remains a mystery. Nevertheless, I remember my father mentioning never wishing to return to that palace when I was an adolescent.

Perhaps, that was what colored my perception so.

The funeral cortege has taken repose at Lars house, at the border of Naboo and Alderaan. We leave at first light on the morrow, thankfully the weather will be fair for the short trip across the channel to the other side of Alderaan, and then half a day’s journey to Mos Espa.

The townsfolk of Anchorhead paid their respects to their Duke of Ahch-To, and I commanded that each family in town be given 500 credits. Most of the townsfolk have served the Lars House and Tatooine Estate faithfully over the years. 

Mother has had this far away look in her eyes. Perhaps it is but grief. However, when she spies Ben and Rey interacting, a spark lights her eyes -- hope, hope for what, I know not, specifically. I dare not hope for a budding relationship between them right now. It feels ... I don't know. It is my grief speaking.

* * *

TO THE BEREAVED:

Your Majesties:

My deepest condolences on the loss of your son, and brother, Prince Luke, The Duke of Ahch-To. I am privileged to have been acquainted with him and have had the pleasure to be his student in the Ways of the Order of the Jedi, even briefly. For had it not been for his invitation to dine at Lars House, I would still be foraging in the valleys and cliffs of County Jakku; obscure from my blood relations, kin, and station. 

Most importantly, I would not know of your magnanimity and grace. For in the short time I spent with you here at Lars House, but a month ago, was like heaven -- seeing how I could be doted on as a daughter.

  
I faithfully serve the Crown of Naboo, Alderaan, and Tatooine. 

Your Humble Servant,

Lady Rey James Ka’Teel  
Countess of Orelon, Baroness of Wayland, of the Singing Mountain Clan  
Elect-Lady of the Order of the Jedi

* * *

Rey,

Thank you for your sympathy. I wish we would have time to speak. However, I am afraid that I do not have time to have an audience with you, especially at this time.

We would like to speak with you as soon.

LR

* * *

Darling Rey,

Thank you for your warm thoughts. I appreciate them. The abrupt passing of my son causes my heart to ache greatly. 

I wish we were all in Varykino right now.

Simple times...

Padmé

* * *

Dear Lady Ka’Teel,

Thank you for the sentiments you had uttered earlier today. Please accept my apologies for the brusqueness of my replies, I did not mean to offend you. I greatly appreciate you taking the time off of your tour to be with Their Royal Majesties, accompanying us in the funeral cortege even if you are not yet officially a member -- a Lady -- of the Order of the Jedi. I must confess that you exemplify the virtues of the Order. 

I know that I do not owe anyone an explanation, but I do not wish to be discourteous to you. You already know of the tense relationship my late uncle and I had, so if you would do me the courtesy of understanding that I am ill at ease accepting condolences for his passing. Nevertheless, you did not deserve the frosty replies earlier. Again, my sincerest apologies. 

You need not worry, it was not my mother or my grandmother who urged me to write this, I write in my own volition.

Secondly, I must apologize that I will not be able to join you on your tour of Dothmir and Hapes. I am sure that Commander Poe Dameron will be of better company to you, anyway. He is a far colourful companion. I must now take the mantle of Heir Apparent, my investiture as Crown Prince of Naboo must be organized and executed as soon as possible. There are matters of the future as well…

I wish you well on your journey back to Dothmir, and then to Hapes. I would like to hear of your progress in training in the martial arts of Dothmir, and then of your adventures in the Hapan court with your cousin, Ereneda Teneniel. You’re not obliged to write, of course.

Sincerely,

Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey is blossoming into her identity as Lady Rey Ka'Teel. Dothmir has done her well.
> 
> And look, it's Ben's first letter to Rey. 👀
> 
> My, my, my!!!
> 
> Happy New Year, friends!


	49. Chapter 49

To The Duke of Coruscant,

I accept your apologies, Your Highness. You need not have worried on my account. Yet, I do appreciate your consideration and cordiality. Grief is a terrible emotion to have to go through alone.

Please know that I have appreciated your presence on this tour to Dothmir. I appreciate your quiet guidance and assurance as I have trained. I have learned much from observing you.

I feel undeserving of your praise, Sir. While I know I am skilled, I am not yet worthy of the esteem of Lady of the Order of the Jedi. I know, soon, I shall be. I know there is much much more to learn. I shall endeavor to be as genteel as the noble station conferred to me by my dear cousin, the Ereneda of Hapes. I shall be as fierce and dignified as a member of the Order of the Jedi before me. This I swear in service to your family and to the people.

On any matter, I return to Dothmir with Rose and Commander Dameron immediately after Master Luke is interred. I hear from Mr. Dethoo and Mr. Thierie-Piot that the Royal Family shall hold court in Tatooine for a fortnight after interment. Shall I send you correspondence there, or shall I address it to Theed Palace?

Furthermore, if you would oblige your servant, in-kind, sir. Please inform me of the progress of your investiture. It is my hope, that I shall not miss it.

Humbly, 

Lady Ka’Teel  
Countess of Orelon

* * *

Lady Ka’Teel,

You are a Peer of the Land, even though your title was conferred in Hapes. You need not worry about me thinking you inferior. 

Never.

Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant

* * *

  
TO YOUR ROYAL MAJESTIES FROM THE FOUNTAIN PALACE

Your Imperial and Royal Majesties,

Please accept our condolences on the passing of His Royal Highness, Prince Luke Lars of House Naberrie-Skywalker, Duke of Ahch-To. With great sympathy, We mourn his passing with you.

Prince Luke was wise and well-loved by Us. I shall always remember his ability to bring out the best in every situation. We offer this wreath of Plom Blooms from the Northern Alsace region. The area is misty and the Plom Blooms emit the most fragrant scent. 

I look forward to speaking with you about the future of The United Kingdoms of Naboo, Alderaan, and Tatooine, and how Hapes will always be an ally.

Faithfully Yours,

TR

* * *

To Her Most Revered, Teneniel Djo, Ereneda of Hapes

I am commanded by The Queen, to reply immediately.

Her Majesty thanks you for your concern for the Royal Family. She heartily accepts the wreath of Plom blooms and has laid it atop of the sarcophagus of His Royal Highness, Prince Luke.

  
Her Majesty, Queen Leia, will speak with you after the observed fortnight of mourning.

May Your Majesty have health and wholeness.

Sincerely,

Charles Thierie-Piot

Personal Secretary of Her Majesty

* * *

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

13 July 1815

We have returned from Tatooine. In the haste of returning to Naboo, I had not packed my journal. These thoughts are the culmination of the week I spent away from Ahava Shira. 

Instead of returning to Dothmir immediately after the funeral of Master Luke, Rose asked if we could visit Mr. Finn, Miss Paige, and BB at Lars House. Commander Dameron was indisposed and kept to his chambers for most of our time there.

They gave us the account of Miss Paige overhearing Mr. Plutt, and that after the situation, she felt as if an eerie presence was following her. Mr. Finn had recounted that they did not dare to sleep that night and that Mr. Finn and Miss Paige locked themselves in his office armed with a cleaver and mace. 

“Shortly before sunrise, Paige and I decided to leave the confines of my office. We were worse for wear and very paranoid. The inn was quiet and eerie. When I heard a creak, I was ready to chop a man down, but I saw an officer in uniform, Lieutenant Connix. She bade us silent and accompany her,” Mr. Finn narrated.

“I was paranoid, therefore, I stood my ground and questioned her,” Miss Paige supplied.

“Indeed, then, the Lieutenant showed us a warrant with a seal from Admiral Holdo herself.”

“We gladly followed. Soon after, when we were in a small bunker, were we told of the plot to abduct us. Then, we were taken away in safety to Lars House. BB soon joined us. I’m afraid that our businesses are doing poorly as we are held here in protection.”

I assured Miss Paige and Mr. Finn, that I plan on assisting their losses and paying their debts. At first, they disagreed, but after some cajoling, they acquiesced. I did not mention the fortunes I have come upon, but instead, promised to be a patron once I am invested as a Lady of the Order of the Jedi. That seemed to ease their minds… never mind the fact that I had been named Lady of Orelon in Hapes.   
I did not feel the need to elaborate. 

I wonder what it is that Mr. Plutt keeps in his possession that is rightfully mine. I do not remember having a trinket. However, then, I do not remember much. Perhaps, I had it on my person when he found me. Perhaps, we went back to the orphanage after the fire… to possibly look for my personal effects. 

Whatever it is, it must be important to give reason for abducting Mr. Finn and Miss Paige. It seems like another layer of complications in my quest to learn of my past.

I shall speak with Grandmother about this.

* * *

Dated 9 July 1815 From Mos Espa Grand Palace, Received at Ahava Shira on 11 July 1815 for Lady Ka’Teel

Dear Lady Ka’Teel,

I am afraid that I missed the departure of you and your companions. I hope you reach Dothmir safely. I was kept by Her Majesty - matters of state.

It appears that I shall have to visit Dothmir after the mourning period of a fortnight. My uncle has bequeathed you an heirloom, and I had, in all of the preoccupations of this sad circumstance, forgotten to inform you. 

I can send it to you if you wish.

Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant

* * *

Your Royal Highness,

My apologies for the tardy reply. My companions and I did not return to Dothmir immediately after the funeral. We sojourned to Lars House as Mrs. Rose wanted to be with Mr. Finn, her husband, and sister, Miss Paige Tico. In addition, Commander Dameron, himself, was feeling unwell, therefore we remained for a few days.

I am honored to receive whatever the Duke of Ahch-To has bequeathed me. You need not come to Dothmir to deliver it yourself. I am sure that whatever it may be, it is not important that you should take time away from the preparations of your investiture, and hopefully your expedition. Would you need to tour the Commonwealth now that you are Heir Apparent?

Another matter, may I ask if you know anything about Hapan crests?

Sincerely,

Lady Ka’Teel  
Countess of Orelon

* * *

Dear Lady Ka’Teel,

Thank you for your reply. 

I see that you are as forward with your inquiries as ever. Unfortunately, I do not know if I can give you a satisfying answer, for I, myself, do not know, and am at the leisure and service to Her Majesty. 

I shall make sure to add a book about Hapes and its court to the parcel I will deliver myself. And once you see it, you shall understand why. I may even teach you some ways of their court. Their culture is similar to our own and very different from that of Dothmir. 

In truth, I see you being an ambassador for Her Majesty after your tour. This will be the payment she requires of you after your tour. 

Sincerely,

Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant

* * *

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

17 July 1815

The letter penned by the Duke of Coruscant has irked me. He said, “This will be the payment she requires after your tour.” This statement has given me cause and has cast doubt on Her Majesty. Will she require payment for this tour? Why would she require payment?

I am confused. Did not Her Majesty suggest the tour out of goodwill for me to get to know my family? Was it all political machination? Is that what the Duke is implying?


	50. Chapter 50

Your Royal Highness,

I have been thinking about your previous letter and your statement that Her Majesty will require my payment. Please elaborate and make your statement plain. For if you mean to cast doubt upon Her Majesty, then I have some words for you.

Lady Ka’Teel

* * *

Lady Ka’Teel,

I do not claim to know the mind and machinations of Her Majesty. I am not sorry for my statement, because it stands. I have been unfortunate in this regard if you remember our conversation at sunrise. 

I know all too well what it is to be used at Court. 

While I do not believe ill intent, do not rule out this thought. You have to be more cunning than your peers for you to succeed. They have played this game of guile for far longer than you. That is all I can suggest.

And no, I shall not take offense at your forward letter, though it seemed untoward. 

Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant

* * *

My Darling,

It has been several days since we last saw each other. I miss you so. Perhaps, you can request to be a part of our tour so you can be with us. But I know you need to keep an eye on the inn. 

I have gossip:

It has been a peculiar few days. Upon our arrival, Rey received a letter from the Duke of Coruscant. She would deny it, but I had seen her read and reread the first letter. The second letter, however, was read more frequently, and less in secret, but with a frown upon her face. In truth, I had seen her write several drafts before sending the reply. She received a third letter to which she shoved in the back of her writing desk.

Commander Dameron, on the other hand, looks positively besotted. He had tried to hide his infatuation at first, but I am sure he knows that I have noticed by now. BB has noticed as well, and he has stuck up a friendship with him. I believe he is attempting to gain favor. 

It is interesting to note that two men are showing interest in our friend. These two men grew up together, did they not? And yet, they are not close. Admittedly, they have different personalities, but surely there was a commonality. I do remember, that when we joined the funeral cortege, The Duke of Coruscant was cold toward Captain Dameron. 

There is a history there. I must find it out. For our dear friend may have suitors!

Give my love to Paige please. 

Lovingly,

Rose

* * *

My Darling Rose,

I have heard rumors around Lars house that the Duke of Ahch-To was in great health around the time of his passing. That it could not be septicemia or gangrene -- Rey made sure of that when she was treating him.

The servants think he may have been assassinated, instead. And after some thought, yes, I believe them. It was all too abrupt.

I fear my reply is not harmless gossip, but frightening news. I shall speak to Lieutenant Connix about this soon. 

Your Loving Husband

* * *

ENCRYPTED DISPATCH FROM THE SUPREMACY - OFFICIAL SCHOONER CLASS SAILING VESSEL OF A. SNOKE

Phase II begins - begin Code Aquamarine [STOP]

Make sure our agent has not defected [STOP]

Keep an eye on him [STOP]

* * *

Personal Diary of Augwynne Djo, Chieftainess of the Singing Mountain Clan

24 July 1815

I woke up with a start. I feel another strike from Snoke. However, I cannot pinpoint where it is destined. 

It is time for Rey to take up her mantle…


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long gap between updates!  
This chapter goes unedited. It's been sitting in my docs, but I wasn't so happy with it. I decided to just post it.

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

30 July 1815

His Royal Highness, The Duke of Coruscant arrived today. He arrived bearing gifts. He was haggard from the journey and I invited him to stay, but he declined.

We had an audience in the private garden by grandmother’s suite. He perfunctorily began, “I give you what is now, lawfully yours. The Prince’s Blue Heart Saber which belonged to my grandfather, when he was yet Prince Anakin of Tatooine, was bequeathed to you by my late uncle, Prince Luke, The Duke of Ahch-To. There is a letter written by his hand for you with his seal.”

The Duke was true to his promise and gifted me a book on Hapes, the Hapan Court, and a genealogical book of the great houses. After excusing himself for a quick repose of an hour and half, he resaddled and mounted a new horse, Whisper, and left. 

He looked like he wished to speak further but his obligations called him back. I felt a twinge of disappointment, at what, I am still unsure.

Grandmother, Aunt Barukka, and several elders properly initiated me into the Singing Mountain Clan. A week ago, grandmother spoke of the sacred rite through the mountain. 

“It is a rite of passage for the Singing Mountain Clan. The mountain will give its blessing if you are deserving. This is why your training was as intense as it was. You will need it. You will need to tap into your connection with creation for what lies ahead.”

Five days ago, I did not understand her. However, now I do. The Mountain has given me its blessing.

I spent the last three days in the heart of the Singing Mountain. I finally understood why they call it by that  name. The rite of passage ceremony begins with a cleansing and anointing at the base of the mountain. I was dressed in red silk robes made by the Nightsister Clan, and washed by the cool crystal waters from the Dreaming River. Different colored clays from the Red Hills were mixed with oils to paint the symbols and the sigil of my family. A prayer of protection was painted across my back in ancient Paecian. 

I chose my weapons. I carried the knives my grandmother gave me. It would be my sole means of protection. I was to traverse the mountain without any other aid.

I climbed half way up the mountain in a few hours to the entrance of the Lebab Cave, wherein, I was to enter into the heart of the mountain. The mountain  _ breathes, sings, and howls _ from within when it really should not. I went further into the cave, to the altar. Grandmother called it a  _ nexus _ altar. I sat at a carved stone seat with old glyphs I did not recognize. 

The Mountain  _ spoke _ to me as I sat there. At first, its voice was booming and painful. It was a cacophony of sounds -- the call of birds, insects, and wildlife; the voices of the people around the mountain, and faint voices  _ elsewhere. _ .. I felt that my body was going to split in two. I remembered what grandmother instructed: focus. I focused on my own voice. My voice had to be louder than that of the Singing Mountain. 

The pain was excruciating. My nose bled, and I am sure my inner ear shattered. My whole being was inundated with vibrations, the mountain was looking for my weakness, but I held fast to  _ my _ voice. I held on to my name. At one point, I swear I was screaming my own name, attempting to drown out the Mountain. My throat was raw.

Finally, in what seemed like an eternity, I heard,  _ “Sharika.” _ The Mountain called me over and over. It was gentle, but still overwhelming. (I later found that it meant daughter of the sun, or beloved of the sun in the ancient tongue.) “ _ Sharika, you must uncover your past so you will build your future. Sharika, there are snares being laid...” _

In my pain, I can remember loosing consciousness. I woke up with a start, I did not know for how long I was unconscious. The flames I had lit the altar with had long burned out. I went deeper into the cave to find the heart of the mountain. I had to do this in the dark. I had to rely on the Mountain to guide me. 

The sheer terror of navigating without my eyes, and now  _ trusting _ the spirits -- the  _ force _ \-- that be. I thought I was hallucinating, but as I ventured deeper into the interior of the mountain in the pitch black, a faint blue glow, like a river. Whenever I was at a juncture it would glow and flow into the path I should go.

I had lost all sense of time, but when the glowing river stopped, I knew I was at the heart of the Mountain. I did not know if I was as the base or at the summit of the mountain with all the twisting and turning, but I knew I had arrived. There was a small glowing pool, its colors shifted. 

I leant over and saw myself. I touched the water and I  _ swear _ I could hear conversations pertaining to me. Some were of the past, some seem to be current, and yet, none for the future.

I shall end this here. There is much to process.

* * *

ENCRYPTED MESSAGE FROM THE DESK OF ERENEDA TENENIEL DJO TO AUGWYNNE DJO IN AHAVA SHIRA

Mother,

I feel something amiss at court. I feel darkness looming in the halls. I need your guidance. Please come.

TR

* * *

ENCRYPTED MESSAGE FROM AHAVA SHIRA TO ERENEDA TENENIEL DJO

We shall come at once. I felt it too. Be careful. 

* * *

THE FOLLOWING STATEMENT HAS BEEN ISSUED BY THE ERENEDA

The Ereneda, with great sadness, has asked for the following announcement to be made immediately.

Yesterday, the Chume’da, Tenel Ka Djo, has fallen ill and is in a coma. An unknown illness has befallen Her Most Royal Excellence. We ask the people of Hapes to pray for her health, and the future of our nation.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wishing you all are safe and healthy. This is a trying time, and it's not ideal, but I hope that you have respite, whatever that means for your unique circumstance.

Dear Lady Ka’Teel,

I was informed of the ill health of your kin. I have the utmost trust that your visit will help in her recovery. I have included a book of herbs, potions, and tinctures. Please accept this gift and my thoughts of concern for you and yours. Do extend my regards to Their Majesties.

Benjamin, Duke of Coruscant

* * *

ENCRYPTED DISPATCH FROM THE BORDER OF NABOO AND DOTHMIR TO THE SUPREMACY 

It is difficult sending word to you [STOP]

No news that I can report [STOP]

* * *

Personal Diary of Miss Rey James

4 August 1815

I did not imagine that I would be rushing to Hapes with my grandmother (with Rose, BB, and Commander Dameron) to be beside my cousin, Tenel Ka Djo. We made a three-day journey in two in all our haste.

It is not lost on me that this is the first time in my life that I am rushing to be with kin. Grandmother, Barukka, Teneniel, and Tenel, we are family. Sure, I had visited Rose and Mr. Finn when they were ill, or indisposed. But the feeling of immediately rushing to Hapes to be beside my cousin is all new. A certain weight I have never felt before made me ill at ease being so far away. I wanted to be there, be of help and comfort.

In the carriage, Grandmother kept her regal mask. Aunt Barukka was saying prayers, Rose and I were in silence. A few times, grandmother reached out her hand to me, and I reached out for Rose, we all held hands. Grandmother's hazel eyes were misty, Barukka’s eyes were hard. 

Anger was rolling off of both of them, and I felt the tension in Rose the whole ride. When we were stopped for a rest, I had to keep reassuring Rose that Grandmother and Barukka were themselves fretting, and she need not fear them. Regardless, she felt intimidated by the air within the carriage.

Grandmother spoke to me the night before last when we were in a tavern to rest. She warned me that someone close to me was in league with Snoke. She supplied that Snoke wishes to watch the world burn and to take control of any and all territories Her Majesty Queen Leia had freed. I must be careful, then, as there is a conspiracy upon my life. 

She also warned that I must be vigilant with courtiers more than ever. My unique position in the three royal courts of the United Kingdoms of Naboo, Alderaan, and Tatooine; the Kingdom of Hapes, and the Dothmir, place me as kindling to those who would make this an opportunity for a coupe. There are many who would want one or all three of these queens to fall. "Perhaps they are foolish enough to think you a puppet," Grandmother chuckled darkly.

I am ashamed to think that the Duke of Coruscant would be part of this conspiracy. But his name did come to the fore in my mind when grandmother made her suggestion. He is the closest one to Snoke that I know.

Yet, I know this not to be true. For I see it plain as day. He is -- no,  _ was _ a puppet of Snoke. This man would not hurt me. I just know it. This burgeoning bond we share. He has not lied to me, ever.

Anyway, upon our arrival at the Fountain Palace, the Hapan Courtiers bowed low in deference and welcomed me warmly before we were escorted to the private chambers of Chume’da Tenel Ka Djo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. Life has been exciting even before the world (kinda) stopped. I hope you liked the update. Things have settled for me a bit so I shall be writing and posting a bit more frequently like before. 
> 
> <3


End file.
